Here we go again
by southernlady
Summary: Letty and Dom.ON HOLD
1. The break up part 1

**The break-up**

_Letty pov_

I can't believe I'm doing this, here I am staring at picture. We use to be so close, we use love each other and not afraid to show it. But then again the first year we snuck around with each other until we could find the courage to tell our parents. I was seventeen and Dom was nineteen. We had some years between us, we were two seperate people. I had a crush on him when I was entering my preteens. But giving it up and moving on to some guys that had hit on me. I dated, for a while until I reached sixteen and gave up. There was only one guy that I wanted for me. And he never noticed me, until I was seventeen. Of course he said that he had noticed me when I was sixteen, but didn't find the courage to ask me out until I was seventeen. I just scoffed and didn't reply. Everyone was jealouse of me when it got around school that Dom and I was dating. Every girl despised me, especially when Dom would show up and pick me up from school. Of course I knew how to ignore them and scoff back. Dom was the best looking guy around, he was popular in High school and most of the guys were best friend with him. Of course Vince was his best best friend. Vince despised me, but when he found out about me and Dom, his attitude to me completely changed. We were together through it all, when Mr.Toretto died, I was there to hold him. And then his mother had gone to rehab, only to die a few months later. Ms.Toretto, lived for her husband and when Mr.Toretto died, she gave up on life. Pretty soon, Dom was left responsbility of the store and the cafe and then the pressure got to him and he ended up in jail, for nearly killing someone. I was there for him, Mia had come to live with me, while Dom was away in Lompoc. I was dying without him, but when he got out we were together constantly. My father had kept the store and the garage going, while Dom was away. When Dom got out he handed everything back to him and helped him out, to make sure everything ran smoothly. Then my parents died and my older brother ran away 2 years later. I was left with Dom and he took me in, telling me we were going to get through it. He helped more than anyone knew. Leon and Jesse came along three months later and helped us out at the garage. Soon the Toretto house had become the DT team house, everyone moved in and we became the street racers we are today. And through the hell we stuck together no matter what.

Of course, at the races he would talk to the ladies and tell them how pretty they were. But everytime he came back to me, I was his, he kept telling me we would be together forever. But then once he cheated on me, he couldn't handle the guilt and confessed to me, about it. I forgave him, he promised he wouldn't do it again. And then that one time turned to two, he came back to me and I forgave him. Then it turned into three times and four and five ect. And everytime he came back to me confessed it and I forgave him like the sucker I am. I caught him doing it once, I stormed out of the house. I refused to talk to him, I ignored him. And then he came home one day and swept me off my feet, we made love and I forgave him. But this time...I walked through that door, and they were nestled together, the girl looked at me with this victory smirk on her face. I stood there frozen, when he said my name, I turned and left, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't take it anymore and now, I sit here not wanting to talk to him. I don't want to see him, because I most likely will lash out and hit him. He would stand there and look at me, with that hurt puppy look and I would break down and he would say how sorry he was and I would forgive him. And now, I don't want to deal with this, I want to run and scream.

I look at this picture and it takes me back to the good times, back to the times that we were happy. Back to the first time we met, to the first time I fell for thim, for the first time we kissed, the first time we admited love for each other, the first time we told our parents we were together, the first time he held my hand, the first time that we slept together, the first time we made out and loved it. He was my life source for so long, he was my rock and someone to lean on. And now I wanted out, I can't keep counting on him, keep wondering if this is the time that he would stay faithful to me. I flop backwards on the bed and stare at the ceiling. As I look over at the radio, I reach over and turn it on, the song _Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson _is blaring through the speakers.

_You've got your mother and brother undercover_

_telling you what to say_

_You think I'm stupid, but the truth is that it's cupid baby_

_loving you has made me insane_

How true those words were for me. I had dealt with him for so, long I was tired of it, and of him cheating on me. I was tired of, thinking of the time he would be come faithful to me and not go after another woman. How can he keep saying that he loves me and then turns around and cheats on me. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes, I bite my lip to hold them back and pull myself off of the bed and head for my CDs. Picking my Kelly Clarkson CD up I pop it and turn it up. Just as Dom walks through the door. I grab a pile of clothes and look at him,

"Letty can we talk" he says

"NO!" I scream at him and head for the closet. I can hear _Gone_ blare through the speakers. I reach for some clothes and a duffel bag, I wanted out of this house and away fromt him. I can still see him standing in the doorway watching me, the hurt puppy on his face. I ignore it, hoping he would just go away and leave me alone. When I hear my stereo get turned down, I look up at him with hatred in my eyes.

"Letty, please, let me tell you how sorry I am"  
"I don't want to hear it" I tell him, vemon in my voice.  
"Letty..."  
"Save it Dom, we are through, I'm tired of standing here and watching you go after some other girl and then come back to me and tell me how sorry you are. And like the sucker I am I take you back. I'm tired of wanting you be faithful to me, but now it won't happen. I'm sick and tired of it, Dom."

"Letty..."  
"No Dom, I'm leaving and you won't stop me" He looks at me before walking out. I can hear the sound of his engine revving and then the sound of tires against the asphalt. I zip up my duffel bag and toss it at the doorway. I reach over and turn the music up, and flip back to _Since you been gone _and reach for the door and slam it shut. As I tear the room apart, as the words of the song rings in my ear. I wasn't going to be here to greet him, I wasn't going to hold him in the night and tell him everything was going to be okay. I was leaving and not looking back, I might ever come back, and if I do, it won't be for him.

I stand back, surveying my handywork. The pillows torn up and all over the floor the picture frame broken the clothes on the ground, his clothes on the ground the sheets pratically dragged off of the bed. In our, no his bathroom, the toothpaste in all over the sink, the cup for the toothbrushes dumped over the towels on the ground, right along with everything else. The colonge he wears dumped out, the lid and the trash in a heap in the corner, his shaving cream on the wall his razor blade is popped off, the mirror cracked, his soap all over the bottom of the shower, I even put some clear soap on the bottom and wet it down really well. So he will step in and bust his butt, if he doesn't scrub the bottom really well. With a satisified snort I reach for my duffel bag and the CD and head for my car. Shutting the door behind me, I walk down the hall with a trimuphant smile on my face. I feel sorry for Mia if she finds it, but I hope for some chance that she will make Dom clean it up. He caused this whole problem, it is his responsibility to clean the place up.

No one downstairs, as I walk out of the house and step into my car. Shoving the CD into the player and turning the car on, shoving the volume up and looking at the house the last time as I pull out of the driveway. I could careless if he comes looking for me, or wants someone else, because I'm tired of waiting on him. We are in our twenties, you figured after being together for nearly 8 years of our lives, he would of proposed by now, right? Wrong, he hasn't even talked to me about it, I'm just his little play toy that he can drag on. I want him commented to me. I want him to say that she is mine and no one can touch me but her, and no one can touch her, but me. The song _Behind these Hazel eyes _blare through the speakers as I race down the street. I can feel the tears start creeping back into my eyes, I bite my lip hard only to taste blood, I broke the skin. I had left the house, to get away and to live on my own and for myself. I was going to put myself before anyone for a change. I had dealt with everyone's crap for so long, I was going to be my own person and find myself.

I had been with him for so long, that I didn't even know who I am, I was living for him and his love. Every piece of clothing, I bought was for him, every thing that I did to myself was for his pleasure, not for me. How pathetice I was? I wasn't going to do that anymore, I was going to live for myself. I was going to leave Los Angelos and find myself and not look back. I wasn't going to go back in less that I have to. I was going to move on and get rid of his memory.

Now I had to figure out where I was going? As I go through all of the places in my head that I can disappear off to, I come up with it. When I was little we went on a family vacation to Spain. I had loved it, it was so pretty, we had stayed on the coast in a villa. I remember sitting out on the back balacony and watching the waves crash against the rocks. I was getting out of the US, I was going to Spain. I was getting away from everyone and everything.


	2. The break up part 2

**The break-up**

_Dom pov_

I stand here, letting the air rush past me. Gaining speed down the roads, and with every mile a memory comes to mind. Flashes of what happened only 2 hours ago. I keep trying to get my mind off of it. I see the landscape but then a memory captures me all over again. Letty walking in the door, the shock look across her face, me looking at her and then realizing what was going on. Me saying her name in the stillness, I saw the look in her eyes as she turned around and walked down the hall. The door slamming inches from my face as I tried to go after her. I look back to the girl in the bed, she looks at me and gets the hint. I stand back as she gets dress and leaves.

The trees along the road and the roar of my engine rings in my ears. As I snap back to reality, all of a sudden I feel cooped up and want to get out and run. It was just then that I figured out where I was headed. A few minutes later I pull up to the beach. Stepping out of my car and leaning back, I rub my hands over my face. How could I do this all over again? Even after I promise that I won't and I ended up back in bed with some racer chaser. It had all started when I was eighteen, she had just turned sixteen. I started to notice her, she was so perfect. I started to see her as a young woman than a little girl that tagged along with me and Vince constantly. She was the first young woman that I was scared to ask out, because if it didn't work out, Mia was going to be ticked off at me. Mia and Letty might be polar opposites, but they were still best friends. They hung out and talked, and had fun. I remember seeing Letty come home with her first boyfriend, I was ready to flip. He was a tall and muscular boy, looked to be on the football team. But he wasn't overly muscular, he was right in the middle, with his messy blonde hair and dark green eyes. He had his arm around Letty and she was leaning against him. When he finally left, he kissed her on the lips. I was now more than ready to come unglued all over him. I really liked her, and she was so drop dead gorgeous standing there in the LA sun one morning. Grease was strieked across one cheek and a couple of strands of hair had come undone from her ponytail. Her pants were baggy but fit nicely on her hips, right along with that white tank that clung to every curve and you could see the grease on it. I kept my head in the car, and busied myself with girls. Hoping by some chance I would get over her and realize we wouldn't be together, but no matter what I couldn't do it. When she turned seventeen and I was nineteen, I got the courage to ask her out. She actually accepted, I was shocked. When she said Yes, I stuttered like a fool. Only to have her smile at me and laugh a little bit, as I stumbled over my sentence. The first couple of months, we didn't tell our parents. Then Letty convinced me that we should tell them. So one time at a get together with both families, we stood there and told them together. My arm around her, and she had her arms around my waist. We looked at our parents and told them that we were dating. Of course our mothers came at us, saying how happy they were for us. And then Mr. Rodriguez, pulled me aside and gave me that father speech. With my dad standing right there, both of them slapped me on the back and said it was about time. When I looked over at Letty, my mother and her mother were swarming around her, Mia was even standing there beside her. Vince had walked over to me and patted me on my back saying that I had finally gotten the girl of my dreams. Us dating spread fast through the local high school, I would show up to pick her up. We spent time together, watching a movie or just talking with each other. Then tragedy hit, hard and fast. Dad was killed in a car race, Letty looked at dad the same way that I did. To lose him was killing her, but she didn't show it. She was there when I needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, sometimes both. Then Mom went into rehab, I lost her a few months later. I remember the pressure of the cafe and the garage getting handed over to me when mom went into rehab. Mia all of a sudden came my responsibility and Letty was so much help to me. Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez, even helped me out. They had offered me to come live with them, of course I couldn't sell the house so we stayed in that house and Letty would spend some nights with us. Then I saw the person that was responsible for my dad's death, I had a wrench in my hand and I lost all control. I hit him, and kept going, I remember Letty screaming at me. I remember the hurt in her eyes as the police took me away in handcuffs. And when Mr. Rodriguez said that I was having to go to prison, I couldn't even see Letty, much less stare at her in the eye. I knew that if I did, I would see the hurt and pain that I was feeling for leaving her. Two years I spent in Lompoc, dying to get out and back to my girl. When I did get out, Mr.Rodriguez had kept the store and the garage going. He helped me get my feet back under me with working on the cars and balancing the cafe. Mia had grown up, she was driving now and was good at it. Letty was on her senior year when I got out of Lompoc. Then two years later, her mother and father was killed and her older brother left. Letty was now without a place to live, so I invited her into my house. That summer Leon and Jesse showed up, and we became the street racers we are today.

Memory lane, how it had started, how we ended up together. I was with her for so long. We had started dating as teenagers and we were still together. The first six months was fine, of our relationship, but then I cheated. I felt so guilty about it, so I turned around and told her. She said it was alright and we came together again, and I promised that we wouldn't do it ever again. But I didn't follow through on my promise, I ended up cheating again, but I kept coming back to her. I kept wanting her by me and knowing that she was my girl. But I couldn't stop, I was good for about four months and then I was back at it. All of a sudden the silence is getting to me, as I reach into the car and turn the radio on. _Unfaithful by Rihanna _blared through the speakers,

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company... _

Those words getting to me, because it was so true about me. I was unfaithful to her, but the right keeps avoiding me. The conservation that I had with her before I left plays over again in my head,

(Flashback)

I walk in the door, seeing her standing there packing the clothes away in a duffel bag. I can hear, music coming out of the stereo in the corner. I watch her for a little bit and then say,

"Letty can we talk" She looks up at me and then screams,

"NO!" and goes back to packing her clothes away, turning the volume up on her stereo. Most likely hoping that I would go away, and just let her be. I walk through the room and turn the music down, she looks at me. When I look into her eyes, I can see hateness, hurt, and sadness mixed together.

"Letty, please let me tell you how sorry I am." I plead to her, wanting to tell her that I didn't mean to hurt her.

"I don't want to hear it." she said, to me. Every word was dripping with venom. I knew that I had hurt her bad.

"Letty.." I try to tell her anyways, until she brakes in.

"Save it Dom, we are through. I'm tired of standing here and watching you go after some other girl and then come back to me and tell me ow sorry you are. And like the sucker I am I take you back. I'm tired of wanting you be faithful to me, but now it won't happen. I'm sick and tire of it, Dom." She tells me.

"Letty.." I try again, to tell her how sorry I am and how I didn't mean to do it.

"No Dom, I'm leaving and you won't stop me." she tells me, I look in her eye for a split second, before running out. I never run from anything, but to see that look in her eye, I knew that I couldn't do anything and I knew that she was leaving. I didn't want to be there to watch her walk out of my life. So I ran for my car, sitting in the drivers seat and turning the engine on I look up to our window. Hoping to see her looking at me, but when I didn't I revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

(End flahsback)

I sighed and looked out at the ocean. How could I do this, after I promise her I won't. I had driven around for so long, hoping to come with some idea to stop him. I know when I go back to that house, she won't be there. And I will have to face the rest of the team, especially Mia. Letty and I were a couple for so long, sure I cheated on her, but she kept taking me back. I guess she is right, she is sick and tired of watching me go to other girls and she needs some space. I look at my watch and seeing that the time was midnight. I groan to myself, I needed to face the music sometime. As I step back into the car, and tear away from the beach. The memories com back to me, the first time we kissed, the first time we slept together, the first time I told her...I love her. I swallow hard, how could I do this to her? I hurt her and kept hurting her and I didn't realize it, until now. As I pull up to the house, Mia comes running out. She looks at me and then sees it, I know she knows what happened.

"How could you?" She asks

"Mia, I...it..."  
"Save it Dom, she is gone and she most likely won't come back." Mia says and turns around and marches up the stairs. I can feel the whole team watching me. I'm the strong one out of the team, nothing gets to me. And if it does, I don't show it, but in those split seconds hearing Mia tell me that with such anger I wanted to cry. I wanted to curl up and not moved for weeks, hoping that the hurt would go away. I slowly up the stairs to the house and head in the door, I can still feel the glares directed to me. And the heat coming off of them, as they stare at my back with hatred. When I reach the door, I slowly climb it and head to our...my room. It is going to be hard to get use to that. When I open the door, I see stuff all over the place. I groan as I shut the door and make my way through the clutter and collaspe on my stomach on the bed. Grabbing a pillow that was somewhat torn up, I could see some of the stuffing coming out, as I shove it up, under my head and bury my face into it. And I let the soft cries go into the pillow.


	3. The last five years part 1

**The last five years**

_Letty pov_

The cool breeze blew through my hair as I stood there on the balacony. I came to Spain to escape his memory, and now here I stand thinking about what to do. See after I left, I went to this hotel that my parents and me stayed in several years ago, when we came to visit. I spent the first few months there, rolling in my own misery. Then deciding that I wanted happiness, I got up and started to look for a job and a apartment. About two weeks later, I got a job as a mechanic in a local garage. The people there were good to me, I became part of the crew really quickly. And then soon afterwards, I got a apartment that was about a block away from the garage.

Then my life turned upside down, a month later. I was in the garage like any normal day, when a owner of a big international car manufacturing came into the shop. He saw me and we started to talk, he offered to take me out of lunch that day. At the time I didn't know who he was, but I agreed. Soon I was telling him about my life story and it was then that he told me who he was. He offered me a job and a place to stay. I was a assistant to one of his employees, and lived in a high scale apartment a couple of blocks away. Everything was paid for, when he said that he was going to put me through college and help me up the ladder of the company. When he called me to tell me when I started at the local college, I asked 'why he was doing it', he said 'that he had a daughter once, when she was killed. That she would be my age this year and he seemed drawn to me, wanted to help me out. Wanted to see me make a life, and not settle for something that was beneath me.' I thanked him and left. After that conservation I found myself striving to make him proud of me. I don't know why, maybe because I thought that this is my second chance to life.

After balancing college and working at the company, I graduated in the top of my class. And Mr.Dezi, the owner of the company, moved me up in the ladder. He told me that I had to work to get up the ladder, but with his help that I will climb the ladder faster than anyone else. By my fifth year with the company I was the director of the company. And that is what I am still doing. That is right, I have been away from Los Angelos for Five years. I enjoy being the director, I'm basically the spokesperson of the company. When a company is going under, or when a company wants new parts, or when a company doesn't carry our parts, it is my job to go to them and see if they will, or see if a company wants to form a partnership or we buy them out if they are going under. I handle the business of the company. I go to the companies to see what kind of deal we can work out. Mr.Dezi says, I'm really good at it and can stay here as long as I want to. And by some chance if I sign a big company on, he will let me be a partner in the company.

In the last five years, I have found happiness. Sure I miss the home, and I live in Spain. The main office of the company is in London, England, but they are moving to Spain. I have a house, more like a mansion, by the coast. I live here and Mr.Dezi comes to me and tells me what he wants done. I rarely talks to the other people in the main office. Of course, there is a office here, that I'm like second in command, but most of the time I'm traveling. I just got back from Japan a week ago, we formed a partnership with a big company there. I have been to the main office like three times. And all of the times it was just go to the spot that I had to, and then get out of there. I sigh, as the breeze hits my skin and blows my hair back.

My house was bought and payed for by Mr.Dezi or Demitrio as he preferres me to call him. He wanted me to be comfortable with my living space. I have this private jet that flies me everywhere. My house(mansion) has 15 different rooms. With a upstairs and a downstairs, the upstairs is where all the bedrooms are, the downstairs has a big kitchen, three living rooms, two dining rooms, a play room, a office, and a laundry room. And with the guest rooms, off to the side of the house, with 9 bedrooms and a living room. And then I have a really big garage, with 8 different cars, and two differnt gardens and then like 19 acres of land surrounding the place. Of course, the garage is shoved toward the back of the house and I spent most of my time there when I'm home. It is big enough, house the whole team and then some...Why am I thinking about the team? And my bed is big enough for...ewww, Dom and I are over. Luckily one of the house maids came in at that time,

"Ms. Letty alli uno Mr.Dezi aqui para ver usted." _'Ms. Letty there is a Mr.Dezi here to see you.'_

"Gracias Elsa" _'Thank you Elsa'_ I said, turning toward her with a smile. As I follow her out of the room toward the room where he is waiting. Elsa headed off as I entered the room. He sat in one of the leather chairs, in a business suit, his jet black hair slicked to one side and his sapphire blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunshine that came through the window. When he spotted me he stood up, greeting me with open arms and kissing me on each cheek,

"Usted mirar sorprender, Leticia." _'You look amazing, Leticia'_ He had always insisted on calling me by my first name.

"Agradecer usted, que ser usted hacer aqui? Yo pensar usted est en inglaterra?" _'Thank you, what are you doing here? I thought you were in England?'_

"Yo apenas acabo de venir aiport. Yo ser hablar con othere presdidents, tener uno compania es Los Angelos que querer usted para ir comprar hacia fuera o formar uno sociedad. Yo hacer reservar usted en uno vuelo lunes. El nombre comapany automovil hardware. Yo enviar usted direccion." _'I just came from the airport. I was talking with the other presidents, they have a company in Los Angelos that they want you to buy out or form a partnership. I have you book on a flight Monday. The name of the company is Automobiles Hardware. I will send you the address.' _And with that he stood up, I followed him. As he made his way to the front door.

"Oh Leticia" he said, turning around with one hand on the doorknob, "How sobre usted tener cierto diversion en Los Angelos mientras que usted est alli. Usted saber ver algo usted viejo amigo." _'Oh Leticia...How about you you have some fun while you are there. You know see some of your old friends.' _All I could do was nod as he said goodbye and left. Have fun, see friends...I swallowed hard at the thought of Mia, Leon, Jesse, Vince, and...Dom.


	4. The last five years part 2

**The last five years**

_Dom pov_

The hot sun beat down on me as I sigh and roll under the car again. I can hear the radio going in the background. The sweat run downs my face, and my hand slips on the wrench. All of a sudden my ears are focused on listening to the radio. A song blaring over the radio that remind me of the last five years, so much had changed.

_Is this a dream, if it is _

_Don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb.._

I sighed again, thinking about everything that I should of done. I should of not run and headed for the beach, I should of stayed put. I should of swept her off of her feet and not let her walk out of my life, or the team's. As I roll out and sit up, I can hear the song. The title coming into my head, "You found me" by: Kelly Clarkson. She was singing the words that hit home. As my mind drifted backwards,

_Until you opened my eyes_

_To what it's like, _

_When everything's right_

_Oh I can't believe you found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where to I would be..._

When I got back from the beach, I saw her car sitting there. A spring of hope sprang into me, but when I saw Mia's face. I knew that something happened, when I walked up. Mia told me that she called from the aiport and asked for her to go get her car. Mia looked at me, asking what had happened. I didn't even have the courage to look at her in the eye. When I relayed the story to them and headed upstairs. I spent the night in our...my...room. I wouldn't talk to them, I wouldn't see them. I wanted to roll over and cry, but I couldn't. The great Dominic Toretto didn't do that. After the first couple of days, I headed back to the garage. I buried himself in paperwork, what I needed was someone to just have fun with. So Friday I left, headed for the races and got a girl to take home and have fun with. When I was done I made her leave and got back to the garage. But that wasn't enough, I wanted to get Letty out of my system. I was just thinking about trying to find another girl when she walked in.

Andre Sasha Tyler, she was dropped dead gorgeous. Her long golden-brunette hair and emerald green eyes that faded to sapphire blue around the edges. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and dark red tank top. Her Mustang GT radar, was messing up. I waited on her and flirted a little bit with her. But she wasn't interested, my ego was shot. Any girl would be lucky to have me as thier own. But not Andre, she came around again to have her car checked over. I tried again, to see if she would have him. But she kept blowing me off, it then that I made up my mind that I was going to try to get with her. I started trying everything to get her to go out with me. I would pretend to accidentally bump into her, or lightly brush against her. I kept asking her out, and she kept saying no. Then one day, she came around. Something was wrong with her car (of course I rigged it that way...she still doesn't know) I checked it out, she was leaning against the car. When I casually asked if she had any plans for Saturday, she said no, so I kind of himmed and hauded around when I asked her if she would consider going out with me. She looked at me for a few minutes then said,

"What do I have to do get you to bug off. I keep telling you no. Don't you understand NO?"  
I just shook my head in the no way, and smirked at her. Silence fell and I turned back to engine. I heard her sigh and as I pulled up and closed the hood, she looked at me.  
"What do I owe you?"

"9.95" I told her

As she handed me the money and I handed her the reciet she said, "Come to 1555 Brooksville drive at 7pm, Wensday night. Be on time" and with that she drove away. I smiled to myself and headed back to work. When Wensday rolled around I was there and took her out to dinner and then a movie. When the night was over and I dropped her off at her place I asked her out again, she turned to me and then smiled and said yes. One date turned to two then three then four then five. Having sex with her never crossed my mind, I never pushed her toward the bedroom or abused my relationship with her. We had been going out for nearly a year, Letty hadn't even crossed my mind. Then one night, we were out on the beach. She had a pair of dark jeans on with this dark blue tank my jacket layed on her shoulder as we leaned against my car. I put my hand in my jean pocket and fiddled around with a box, when I looked at her, I knew. I pulled the box out and said her name lightly in the wind,

"Andre?"  
"Mmm" She said, looking at me. The moon hit her eyes just right and all of the colors came to live.

I looked at the box in my hand and moved in front of her. I knelt down and opened the box, "Ms.Tyler would you consider being Mrs. Dominic Toretto?"  
Tears immediatly came to her eyes, as I looked at her. She was absolutely shocked, when I stood up and looked at her. She stared straight back at me. Then it was like everything sunk in when she flung herself at me and kissed me and kept repeating, "Yes, yes, yes" I smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

_Yeah you broke through my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_So here we are and that pretty far_

When I told the guys, everyone flipped out. Mia had noticed ever since that I got with Andre that I seemed happier. But she knew what I was up to also. That I was playing with the racers chasers that flocked to my side. That I had dragged some of the home with me until I got with Andre. When I became a boyfriend to Andre, I didn't do it anymore. I was smiling constantly and I didn't spend so much time at the garage anymore.

Vince, Mia, and Leon were the most that said, that I was going against Letty. That I should wait until she comes home. That I was jumping in head first to fast, that I should wait it out. But when I looked at Mia, she knew before I even said it. I was happy, Letty and I was over. And no telling when she was going to come home. I was ready to move on and not sit and stew over everything that happened nearly a year ago. I wanted to find happiness and Letty was most likely doing the same. Mia looked at me and I saw her eyes soften a little bit. She looked at me and then said quietly, "If this make you happy Dominic, then I'm behind you" and with that she left. I knew that it took all of her strength to say that. Because her and Letty were best friends. And if Letty came home and found that I was married, it was going to kill her more. So I smiled at her and quietly said thank you, before she left the room. When the guys stared at her then looked at me. Then it clicked with them, it was time to move on. Letty might never come back and it best to just move on, if she came back we would deal with it when it came to that. But Leon, Vince, and Jesse refused to believe it and just marched right past me.

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back _

_I'm fading out _

_All that has faded me within you're by my side._

It had been nearly a year until they really accepted it. And Jesse was the first to drop the anger and actually accept that Letty wasn't going to come back. It had been two years, Vince was my best man and Leon and Jesse was up there also. Mia was the maid of honor right with Andre's two other friends. It was a small wedding, just immediate family, relatives, and best friends. I was up there in a tux and she looked stunning with her silk white dress. When the wedding was over, she moved into our house and we headed for the coast for a week. When we came home, Brian was back. He was staying with us, having a spare bedroom. When I walked through the door and saw him sitting there I was about to come unglued. Then Mia gave me that look. I looked at Andre and then Mia and then Brian, I kept eye contact with him. In the calmest voice I could I said,  
"Brian, let's go for a walk" He looked at me right along with the others. And with that I walked out.

We headed to the backyard and we sat down. I talked with him, he filled me in that he was a ex-cop. He had gotten caught in Miami and was forced to do a job for them. When he was done, his record was clean. He had spent sometime down there to help a friend get off to a good start. And then realizing that he wanted to come home, he came back. He was hoping to apologize for lying to us and to ask me for Mia's hand in marriage. I gave him a skeptical look and then smiled and nodded,

"But you are going to have to talk to her about that. She is the one that decides if she wants to marry you or not" I told him and he nodded and thanked me. Then like a little boy in a candy store he got up and rushed inside. I followed suit and five minutes later I heard my sister scream and then a few seconds later she rushed in. She came right up to me and hugged me and thanked me for letting Brian back into the house. I smiled and four months later they were married.

_Now everythin's fine_

_I can believe, I was hiding_

_Till you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me..._

I still don't know why I let it happen and let him back into our lives. But we did, Vince even accepted with open arms. Jesse and Leon were right there with him, slapping him on the back and congratulating them. Andre smiled at me, and later that night I told her what had happened a few years ago. It was then that she fully understood what had happened between us and knew why everyone tensed when we walked in and saw him. And then you leave with him and come back only to have everyone seem to relax. I just smiled and apologized for not telling her and she said it was alright.

When Mia and Brian got married they moved out. Got a house catty corner to us, and moved in. Two weeks later, Jesse and Leon moved out. They were sharing a apartment and decided it was time to split, but I would still see them at the garage. Vince moved out a few days after them. I'm still surprised, at how much has changed.

The boys have moved out, Mia and Brian now have two kids and expecting there third, well actually there fourth...it is twins. Brian and me get along really well. He started working at the garage shortly after he moved back. Brian is considered part of the team now. Vince, Leon, and Jesse joke around with him like he wasn't even gone. Andre and I have a kid, Dominic Anthony Toretto jr., he definetly looks like me. He is three years old and the guys are thrilled. Uncle Leon, Uncle Jesse, and Uncle Vince, the kids get spoiled by thier uncles.

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I belong_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion.._

Vince, Leon, and Jesse still work at the garage. But they also run a bar, it is like this guys hang out place. They have a manager, but still like to stop by once and a while, JLV, is what it is called. They figured it would be cool to go by there names instead of trying to figure out a name that they could agree on. Andre is a writer, she has a degree as a journalist and works for a local magazine. While Dominic jr. goes to the garage with me. He has a real interest in cars, and everyone is thrilled about it. We don't even do the races anymore, the first couple of times we went without Letty, we knew it didn't feel right. So we quick doing it and now just work in a garage. I know Leon, Jesse and Vince go sometimes, even though they try to keep it from me. I have been tempted to go a few times, but I look at Dom jr. and know that it isn't somewhere I should be.

_The ups and downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw nobody could see_

_The good and the bad and the things in between_

_You found me._

I now sit here looking outside of the garage and watch the sun bounce off of the cars. When my son said my name, I looked at him.

"What is it, Andy" I said

"Are you alright daddy?" He aske

"Yeah, I'm fine buddy" I smiled at him and he smiled back. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

When I saw Mia walk out of the office, I arched an eyeridge at her.

"Hello to you too, Dom" She said

"Hey, when did you get here?"  
"A few minutes ago, I guess you weren't paying attention"  
"Sorry Mia." I told her sheepishly and she just smiled. When Andre walked in, she looked down at me and smiled,

"Hey baby" I said, standing up and taking her in my arms.

"Hey" She answered and then looked at me, "Something wrong Dom" she said

"Nothing, baby nothing at all" I told her burying my head in her neck, but immediatly that I did, I saw Letty...


	5. Reunion part 1

**Reunion**

_Letty Pov_

Los Angelos, California...I didn't realize how much I missed it. As the cool wind whipped my hair back. My mind wondered to Mia and the guys, wondering what they were doing right now. Where they getting ready to go to the garage? Where they still out of it? Where they sitting on down at the breakfast table? I look over my shoulder, at the clock on the nightstand. The bright green lights shining, 7:00am. I sigh, thinking about the garage. On hot summer days you could smell the grease and the tires. One of guys joking around with each other and the sweat rolling down your back as you worked on a car. I never experience that ever since I started working for Mr.Dezi. I was a director with him, not a mechanic. I dressed in the sleekiest looking suits and cared files and a briefcase as I bounced from place to place. I loved traveling, but the thrill of working on car, I never got to do. I groaned as I walk into the room and collaspe on the bed. My mind wondering again,

The hot Saturdays, as we would be outside, do something with our cars. It would start as one of the guys spraying themselves off with the hose and then it would turn into a water fight. Only by that evening, nothing got done and all of us soaked from head to toe. Mia would curse us out, when we walked through the door dripping water on the floor. All of us just smiling at her as we head off to get changed. When we gathered to together again after getting hot showers, we would go outside and eat dinner and then come back in and watch a movie. All of us relaxing enjoying each other company. How I missed those days? How I missed talking with Mia about nothing and everything. I left LA to get away from Dom and his memory. Now here I am, craving those days of relaxing into them.

After I left, I wonder how the guys did, did they move on? Do they still work at the garage? Have some of them gotten married? What exactly have they done in the last five years? Did Brian come back to Mia? Are they happy and married? Did Dom let him back into the house? What has happened? I could so easily go see them, I could go to Toretto's and see Mia. I had looked up the restraunt when I came into town.

Mr.Dezi, is letting me staying in his LA home while I'm here. He told me to see some old friends. And take sometime away from everything and just relax. Yeah right, like I could come back and actually see them, specially after I split like I did. I could see them, but I wanted to so bad. What am I doing? Who am I anymore? As I head for the shower and begin to start the day. I need to go see them, I need to talk to Mia and tell her who I am? To see her face again and to see what they guys has been up to. But I don't want to see Dom at all, but I most likely need to, I have moved on and I'm not going to go back to him. My life is in Spain now, not here. As I get dress in a pair of jeans and a t-shit I sigh to myself. As I head out of the house.

I had headed to the store that Mr.Dezi was looking at. He is wondering still if he should form a partnership or buy them out. I still needed to call him and see what was going on with that. I look at the clock on my dashboard, it reads noon. I sigh as I head down the road. I soon figure out that Toretto's is down here. As I pull into the parking spot, I see Mia hunched over a book. No one else is around, in less they changed cars. I could easily see if she recognizes me or not, or I could just leave and pretend she didn't even see me...to late. I gather myself up and step out. As I head inside and she smiles at me, so far so good.

"Hey" She greets me as I sit down at the bar.  
"Hi" I reply, but no matter how much I say I don't want her recognizing me something deep inside me wants her too. I want her to know that I'm back and I want to know how the guys are and what they have been up to lately.

"What can I get you?" she asks

"I will take the turkey sandwhich"

"okay, white"  
"Yes please and no crust"  
"Got cha" she says and head around to fix the sandwhich. As she places it in front of me I look up at her and then it was like she truly realize who I was. I immediatly saw tears in her eyes as some sun hit my cheek.

"Hi Mia" I croak out as she runs around the counter and grabs me in a bear hug.

"I have waited forever for you come back" She says as I laugh a little bit. We stand there holding onto each other before I hear the distant sound of motors and she must of heard them too. Both of us pulling away from each other as I sit down again. Already recognizing the sound of the engines as they pulled into the parking lot. Leon and Jesse is the first one that walks through the door followed by Brian, Vince, and ...Dom. But behind him, was what caught my attention. There holding his hand was a little kid that looked exactly like him. And a little ways behind him was a girl, she was pretty with the long golden-brunette hair and when I looked at her eyes they were green but near the edge they looked blue. Dom didn't even notice me but Jesse did and he immediatly knew who I was. I couldn't believe it as he through his arms around me and hugged me, I couldn't help but return it.

"Hey Jesse" I said  
"Man, it hasn't been the same around her without you" Jesse said

"I will take that as a compliment" I told him, it was now that everyone was watching us. Leon soon put it together, with Vince and Brian even came up to hug me. I couldn't believe it and hugged all of them back. When they sat down, did they fill me in on what happened. Brian and Mia getting together and Vince seeing a girl while Leon and Jesse were happy with what they were doing right now. Vince, Jesse and Leon even opened up a bar, it sounded like fun and somewhere to hang out at. But when Dom looked at me, I could feel the shakes coming on. I've moved on I've moved on...I kept repeating it to myself in my head. And everytime I repeated it, the annoying little voice would say 'Have you moved on?'. Pretty soon I was questioning my own words. Have I moved on? Or is there something still there? Until I realized that Leon was trying to get my attention,

"Earth to Letty, Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine, what is it?" I answered

"I was wondering if you would come by the garage, you could see the place"  
"I would love too" I told him, a smile slipping across my face.

As we pulled up at the Garage, it realized it hadn't changed. It was the same old place. Dom looked at me as he walked past and then headed for the office. The young lady following him to the main office. I realized this place held so many memories, so much had happened here and here I am looking at it. Dom and I did so much here, so much happened that shouldn't here. Leon was staring at me, I looked back at him. 'What is with that young woman? Who is she? Why is she sticking around here?', Leon must of read my thoughts. He grabbed me and dragged me over to a car,

"I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this." He said, staring in my eyes, "That girl is Andre, Dom is...married, Letty" he stared at me. Until the words sunk in, Dom married. And that kid mush be his, no wonder he looked like Dom. I realized Leon was still staring at me, so I forced a smile on my face and said, "I'm happy for him. He seems happy. You know what Leon, I'm going to go, I just realize I still need to contact my boss. I will see you guys later" I told him as I walked out of the garage and headed for my car. Jumping in and speeding away from the garage. I needed something to clear my mind, but as I turned on the radio, I heard _'Behind these Hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson' _coming through the speakers and I couldn't help but turn it up...

_Seems just like yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me so tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable liike nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe _

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind the Hazel eyes..._

I realized that I wasn't over Dom at all. I realized that I was denying it and thought that I could have him not matter what. I thought he was the one for me. And that day five years ago. The day that it all ended for both of us. I moved on, and I tried to in Spain. Everytime I tried to move on, and date a guy. I found myself seeing Dom staring at me instead of the guy that I thought would be perfect for me. I wanted him back. I wanted his arms around me and to hold me close and tell me everything was alright. I knew that wouldn't happen though. He was married and had a kid. It wasn't going to ever change that.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me not feel alright for nocne in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be _

_So togeth but so broked up inside_

_Cause I can't break_

_No I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on _

_Swallow me thne spit me out_

_for hating you, I blame myself_

_Just seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry, on the outside anymore._

I pulled over as the tears came down my face, I had to move on and let him go. I needed to do that and realize that we weren't going to be together. I need to just let him go. As I beat the steering wheel and let the tears pour down my face,  
"Why, why did I leave? Why was I gone so long and didn't come back sooner? Why hasn't it taken this long for me to come back and face them? Why?" I said between sobs, to myself. As I pulled my self together and sat back I whiped my eyes and from here on out I was going to avoid them and leave as soon as everything was done here in LA. I was going to forget this and let it all go. As I started the car and headed back to the house and to contact Mr.Dezi and find out what he wanted to do from here on out. I'm going to move on and get over him, no matter what.


	6. Reunion part 2

**Reunion**

_Dom pov_

It was a normal morning here, everyone up and around. Andre and DT(my son) up and around as I walked down the stairs. Of course DT greeted me with open arms and I gladly picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. But something in my stomach was telling me something was going to happen, but I didn't understand it at the time. I just smiled and kissed them both as I sat down and we talked about what was planned that day. When it was over, I took DT and headed for the garage while Andre headed for the cafe. She was going to join us at the garage later. I couldn't help but smile as I opened up the garage and watched my mechanics come in. I smiled at them and greeted them with hellos as they got to work.

Around ten Andre walked in. She greeted the guys and kissed me and then turned to DT and kissed him. But as I stood there watching them, I knew that something wasn't right. I still had that feeling that something was going to happen. I felt like, my world was about to hit the bottom hard and fast. As noon came around all of us packed up and headed for the cafe. As we pulled up a strange car sat out in front. I didn't recognize it, I hadn't ever seen it. But as I came closer I saw a dark hair young woman talking to Mia. I was following Jesse and Leon, Vince and Brian were right behind them. Jesse was the first one that seemed to recognize her, but I still couldn't put it together. As I watched them hug her and tell her how good it was to see her. She just smiled sweetly at her and then it came crashing down. It was Letty that they were talking to. She had definetly changed, she was wearing a jeans and a t-shirt, but there was something about her. Something about the way she talked. Until I heard Leon ask,

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the garage" my mind was screaming, 'Say no...wait you are married and have a kid. You are suppose to haved moved on. Or was Andre a destraction...no I love her. If she wants to come she can come.' I was menatlly beating myself up. My eyes couldn't stop looking her over, she looked so good. Her hair had grown out and those jeans clung to tight to her lean body and fit so perfect on her hips. The t-shirt showed off ever curve in her body.

When we got out there and headed off, Andre sitting in the passenger seat. She kept asking about this girl. I never had a chance to tell her about Letty. I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to say that it was over between us. There was something in me that was telling me that it wasn't over between us and and I still loved her and would always love her. But there was also something that was telling me that it was over. That I was married and that I had moved on. On better judgement I knew that I needed to believe that. I had moved on I had become someone else and it was time to face that. I had a kid and was married to a amazing young woman, and she has most likely moved on by now too. It was time to forget the past and live her and now. As we pulled up and stepped out, Andre and I headed for the office. I knew I needed to tell her about Letty and also have Letty out of my sight.

As both of us entered and Andre closed the door, I knew that I needed to tell her. I looked at her and told her to sit down, she sat down and stared at me. I began how we grew up with each other and that she was part of the team. We use to date until I cheated on her and she caught us and left, and she was now back in town. That we hadn't seen her or heard from her for five years. I was trying to keep the tears at bay that were threating to fall. She must of seen them,

"Do you still love her" Andre asked, I hestitated, 'Did I still love her? Do I?...No it is over with' But when I looked back up at her she must of seen it. She got up and ran out of the office I followed only to hear the screeching of the tires. The whole team looked at us, I realized that Letty wasn't among them. But I knew I needed to go after Andre as I grabbed my keys and headed for my car.

As I jumped into the car and headed after I could hear some music coming out of my radio. But I ignored it and I didn't feel like listen to it but when I went to change it, I couldn't. Those words coming through hit hard. _'Feelin way to damn good' by Nickelback_ came through the speakers.

_And it's like_

_Every time I turn around_

_I fall in love and find my hear face down and_

_Where it lands is where it should_

_This it's like_

_Th two of us should porbably start to fight_

_"Cause somethin's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way_

_to good damn good_

_Feelin way too damn good_

Ever word was true, I was feeling way too damn good. I saw Letty and felt relief, but now it was worry that went through my body. I wasn't suppose to feel like this, I wasn't suppose to let Andre run. I should of just answered no and left it. I can't bear to see her hurt or now if something happened to her it was caused by me. But as I turned the corner I saw her car up ahead, I sighed a relief, I just needed her to pull over. I need to talk to her and to tell her it was over between us. As I pulled up behind her I saw her step on the gas and before I could do anything a semi came out of nowhere and ran into her car. I froze right where I was. I couldn't move at all, because something in me knew it was to late and that she was already dead. It had happened all in slow motion, I couldn't blink I could think, I just sat there. Andre was dead, I was a single parent. How could I be so stupid to hesiteate on the answer on that simple question. And now it was too late, she was gone forever.

As I drove back to the garage and pulled up, I could barely move my legs. Everything was realing in my mind. Andre was dead, Letty was back...I was a single parent, Letty was back, Andre was dead...Letty was back. How come that thought kept repeating itself in my head. Andre was dead...Letty was back. That thought kept running over and over again in my head. She was back, but for good or for a short time. I needed to know, I wanted to know. As I got up and headed out of the garage I told the guys to close early and come straight to the house. As I headed back to the fort.

When I stepped into the house, Mia was in the kitchen. DT headed for the bathroom, I still hadn't told him what happened. And I wasn't going to too, until I told everyone else. As I sat down at the kitchen table, Mia knew something was wrong.  
"Dom" She asked turning her eyes toward me. When I didn't respond she moved closer and touched my shoulder, her voice softer as she said my name again.

"Andre is dead" I said, I heard her gasp as she sat down.

"I couldn't even do anything, I saw her waiting to pull forward and then when she did a semi drove straight into her. I was frozen, Andre is dead, I'm a single parent." I was on the verge of tears now as I told her, "The guys are coming home early. I better go check on DT" I was still numb from it as I headed for the bathroom to check on DT. It was going to be hard to tell him what was going on.

As I walked saw him washing his hands and then turning his eyes toward me. I broke some more, he had his mother's eyes. but looked so much like me too. I smiled at him as I gathered him up and sat down on a nearby by bed. I smiled to myself, when I realized it was his room.  
"Hey buddy, listen, I know that you are wondering where mommy is, but..." I swallowed hard.

"Daddy, where is mommy? What is going on?" he asked

"Buddy, mommy is dead" he gave me a bewildered look. I sighed as I tried to explain it to him, "It means that mommy isn't going to be here with us anymore. Mommy is gone."

"Oh" was all he said, I could tell that he knew what was going on.

"Hey, I'm not going to leave you ever. I promise you that"

"Yeah daddy"  
"I love you buddy"  
"I love you too, daddy" as we hugged and headed downstairs. I saw the guys there, Mia must of already told them, because the looks that I got was enough. As DT headed into Vince's arms and leaned his head against his shoulder. Now what? I thought to myself, I raise DT, but then what. Mia must of read my mind,  
"Dom, we are here to help. I just contacted Letty and told her what happened. She offered to help out anyway she could."

All I could do was grunt as she walked over and wrapped her arms around me. I sighed again, thinking I had to move on.


	7. Unsaveable part 1

**Unsaveable**

_Letty pov_

When I heard about Andre's death, shock hit me. I couldn't believe that she was gone, much less how Dom was feeling. Mia had called me with the news, and my heart broke a little knowing that it must be hurting him right now to realize that he was a single parent. I had told them that I was more than willing to help them out if they needed it. Mia had thanked me gratefully. But as I has stood there and put the phone back on the hook, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had lost two women, and was now a single parent. I met Andre once over the course of my time being there and had met the young boy as well. Both of them really sweet and knowing that Dom was lucky to have them in his life. As I thought about her death a part of me was jumping up and down. Andre was out of the picture, I could go after Dom. But knowing that it wouldn't be right, that taking advantage of him wasn't right.

As I grabbed my black dress and black coat and black heels. I couldn't help but sigh, today was the day that they wer buring Andre. I was invited by Mia and I told her that I was coming that I was going to be there for them. As I pulled them on and looked at myself in the mirror, it didn't feel right. I didn't feel like I should be going to a funeral, much less Dom's wife's funeral. But I pormised Mia that I was coming, and I was going to stick to it. As I made my way outside and for my car, heading for the church.

As I pulled up, I saw Mia and Dom, both of them standing outside. I carefully made my way up the stairs and greeted them both. Offering my sympathy and then heading inside. So much was going, I could see and feel the heartbreak. I didn't even know the woman and I could feel the lose of her. Oh goody, here I am, hoping to get Dom back and Andre is dead. Just great 'Letty, you are a real witch' I thought to myself. As I sit down, Leon moves close to me. I know what he is thinking, I can almost feel that it was kiling him with losing Andre.

As I watch people get up and give the speech, I can't help but feel a little sorry for Dom. I can see him in the front beside Mia, they are holding hands. I can see Dom's face, I can see the sheen of unshed tears in his eyes. The feeling of walking out that day clouded over, Andre was dead.

Right after the ceremony, everyone headed for the Fort. They were having an after party, were everyone could get together and talk with each other. They could see exactly what was going and morn with each other. All I could do was be in the kitchen and help Mia out when I could. I didn't know most of the people there. As I leaned against the counter and watched some of the girls walk up to Dom and say how sorry they were for his loss. I could feel Mia's eyes bore into me, it was like she was telling me something. I stole a side long glance at her,  
"What?" I asked

"Go to him, he needs you" Mia said quietly

"He doesn't need me, he has never needed me"  
"Letty you haven't changed a bit..you are still the hard headed young woman that left"  
"What is that suppose to mean?!" My temper starting to get away from me.

"It means that you have jumped to conclusions. That you don't know anything of what Dom went through when you left. Sure he moved on, you probably have too, but even though he got married and had a kid, he still loves you. You can see it in his eyes, when he looks at you. You can see the hurt behind them, when your name comes into the conservation. Let, go to him, he still loves you and still cares about you. It is time that you wake up and see that." Mia said, turning back to doing the dishes. I stared at her dumbfounded, when did Mia get a backbone. Sure she could stand up to the guys, but she wasn't one to go off and speak her mind to the anyone and everyone. I stood there staring at her for a few minutes, until I realized what she had told me. Mia hadn't looked at me since that and I couldn't tell if she was mad or feeling guilty about it or just letting it all sink in. I just knew that I should go see what everyone else was up too. So I headed for the kitchen doorway just as Brian walked in. I will let him help Mia out with the dishes as I walked out into the dining room.

It was one quick glance around and I saw Dom sitting on a chair with his son in his lap. Both of them wearing these sad looks in there eyes. Something that I hadn't seen since the day that I left. The day that Dom hurt me so bad that I had to get out of LA for a while. I also spotted, Vince and Leon nearby. Both of them seemed to be acting like bodyguard to Dom and DT. Leon was the first one to catch a glance at me, I offered a weak smile at him and he returned it. I sighed and watched them for a little bit, and then headed outside. I would talk with them later, let some of the people leave. I thought as I walked through the kitchen and saw some the glance that Mia and Brian gave me. And then out the back door, heading for the picnic table in the back. I stepped up onto the table and sat down, letting a light breeze blow by. It ruffled my dark hair and I closed my eyes. The day that I left coming back to me...

(flahsback)

_I had walked in on Dom and a girl in our bed. After seeing them there I turned around and walked out, I knew that it was over. As I walked into my bedroom, I grabbed a bag and started to fill it with clothes. Knowing that I had to get out of there. Until he walked in, he was watching me. _

_"Letty, can we talk" he asked, I glare at him,_

_"No!" I scream at him, the hurt puppy look coming to his eyes. I kept shoving clothes into my bag and ignoring him. Wanting him to just go away,_

_"Letty please, let me tell you how sorry I am" He said, now my temper is boiling. Turning around to him, with hatred in my eyes I look at him._

_"I don't want to hear it" I said, venom dripping from every word.  
"Letty..."  
"Save it Dom, we are through. I'm tired of standing here and watching you go after some other girl and then come back to me and tell me how sorry you are. And like the sucker I am, I take you back. I'm tired of wanting you be faithful to me, but now it won't happen. I'm sick and tired of it, Dom." _

_"Letty.."  
"No Dom, I"m leaving and you won't stop me" He looked at me and then turned around and walked out._

(end flashback)  
_'I'm leaving and you won't stop me'_, sure it was cruel, but he cheated on me. A lone tear slipped down my cheek, the memories just added pain to me. The hurting of leaving him and then coming back and seeing him with a different woman. I had tried over the last five years to shove him back in my mind. To forget about him, but I couldn't. I was hoping that there was someway that I could come back and see him and we could give it another chance. But I knew that I was putting to much hope on it. I shouldn't of expected that, I should of given it up and moved on.

I hear the back door open and close, the heavy footsteps on the grass. I sigh when I smell that all to familiar cologne.

"What is it Dom?" I asked, quietly.

"I was wondering where you were?" Dom answers, jumping up beside me, I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry Dom..."  
"It's alright."  
"How is DT taking it?"  
"He's alright, in bed right now"  
"Dom..."  
"It's arlight Letty" all of a sudden I can feel his eyes on me. I can feel his breath against my skin and his smile forming on his lips. Did he know what I was talking about? Did he know that I was saying more than just sorry about his lost? That I was sorry about everything else, for walking out on him, for not hearing him tell me how sorry he was for cheating, for the pain that I put him through. An uncomfortable slience filled the air, as I kept my head down, staring at my feet.  
"Everyone left" Dom said quietly, making me jump slightly.  
"mmmm" it was the only thing I could say.  
"How about you come on it" Dom said,  
"I really shouldn't I better go. Tell Mia bye for me" I jumped off of the table and headed for the car. My mind had done a back track on me, the perfect thing and I had gotten scared. I sat in my car for a while. I had done, I had back tracked, I could of spent sometime with him and I had back tracked. As I started the car a song coming out of the speakers,

_Love, so cruel_

_Yeah, that's all I got from you_

_Tell me what in the world could I do_

_But leave, after all that you've done to me_

_Now it's so easy to say I'm over you_

_Cause baby I cried to a little too hard_

_A little to long, what I thought as right_

_was way to wrong..._

Could I admit to myself that I was over him? Could I tell him that there was no more love between us? But I wanted him back, I needed him and I wanted him. But I needed to move on...I needed to let it go, it was over between us. As I listened to the song, the title hit me..._Unsaveable by Faith Hill. _We were unsaveable, there was now way we could save our relationship now.


	8. Unsaveable part 2

**Unsaveable**

_Dom pov_

After Andre got killed, I was a complete wreck on the inside. I was never one to show my emotions, especially to the team. But losing Andre and then the sudden impact of me being a single parent and raising a little kid, scared me to death. After her death and then after telling the team, I remember everything else so vaguely. I don't remember setting up the service or having any say in it what so ever, I don't remember the service except vaguely. I remember sitting there and listening to the hymns and then people talking, but I was so numb that I don't even remember what they were saying about her. I don't remember any of it, I remember seeing the team there and Leon and Letty sitting beside each other, and Mia sitting on one side of me holding my hand, telling me everything was going to be okay, but other than that nothing. I don't even remember leaving the church.

As I sat in the passenger seat watching everything pass by and DT sitting in the back of the car. Mia in the driver's seat looking straight ahead and driving with the traffic. And then pulling into the house, all of us stepping out, people already starting to arrive. Walking through the house, ready to offer thier sympathy to me and DT. The team hung back watching us, I could see Jesse, Vince, and Leon looking around. I could feel most of the eyes on me, and every where I looked the pity and sympathy in thier eyes. Then I saw her, she was standing on the other side of the room watching us. I could feel her eyes, her eyes had this strong feel, boring into my skin.

DT sat on my lap, head leaned back against my chest. And Vince and Leon behind me, ever since Andre died they had been hanging close to me lately. People moving around the room, some coming over and offering there sympathy. Dom just smiled at them and was polite toward them. But more he thought about it, the more he wanted everything to stop. As he sat there, he looked up for a brief moment and didn't see her. She had disappeared from sight. Some of the people were already leaving, Dom looked down at DT. He was already starting to go to sleep in his arms. As he stood up,  
"I'm going to put him to bed" I said, as I walked up the stairs with DT in my arms. I could feel some eyes watching me, as I disappear up the stairs. As I walk down the hall, headed for his room. His head was rested just right against my shoulder, his little hands curled around my shirt. I could feel his breath against my chest as I walked into the bedroom. Gently I layed him down and leaned over behind me to put on his nightlight.

"Daddy?" He asked, groggily, I walk over to him.  
"What is it buddy?" I ask, leaning over to lightly brush his hair back.

"Daddy"  
"I'm here buddy. Get some sleep."  
"Alright, night dad"  
"Night, buddy" I tell him softly, lightly kissing him on his forehead and heading for the bedroom door. I stop briefly in the doorway to watch him sleep, I can see his chest moving up and down rythmically. I smile slightly as I turn the light out and head back down the hall.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I can see everyone had left and the team is starting to clean up. I quickly grab a corona out of the fridge and head out back. When I walk out, I see a figure sitting on the picnic table. Her head down and the wind whipping by rustling her hair. I knew immediatly who it was, she hadn't changed over the years. Sure she got older and seemed to be doing really well. But her general appearance hadn't changed at all. As I made my way over to her, I knew she heard me, but she hadn't looked up or flinched when I jumped up beside her.

"What is it Dom?" She asked, I jump slightly, not expecting her say something.

"I was wondering where you were?" I reply, knowing that was a lie. I was actually trying to get some fresh air and alone time, but she doesn't seem to pick up on it. I can't help smiling a little bit while I look at her.

"I'm sorry Dom.." her voice drifting away slightly.

"It's alright" I reply

"How is DT taking it?"

"He's alright, in bed right now"  
"Dom..."  
"It's alright Letty" I knew what she was talking about. She was remembering that day, the day that she walked out on me. Did she still like me? Was she ready to give our relationship another chance? Is that why she came back, to get back to with me and tell me how sorry she was? The uncomfortable silence engulfing us, I don't know why I said it, but I did.

"Everyone left"

"Mmmm" she just grunts like, oh.

"How about you come on in" I offer, knowing that she most likely will want to hang around with Mia for a while.

"i really shouldn't I better go, tell Mia bye for me" And she pratically leaped off of the table and ran for her car. I was watching her leave, I could see her fast pace. Did the invitation to come in freak her out? Did she want to be away from us that fast? I sat there a little longer, then I heard the tires squeal and she was gone. I sighed and pulled myself off of the picnic table and headed inside.

As I walked through the door, Mia looked at me.

"Did Letty leave?" Mia asked, all I could do was nod.

"Oh, well I do hope you offer an invitation inside" Mia asked, I nodded again. It all of a sudden gotten uncomfortable and headed up the stairs. I needed to be away from them, away from everything and everyone. As I headed down the hall, heading for my bedroom. As I sat down on the edge of the bed I buried my head in my hands and leaned forward. My mind started to run wild, Did I still like Letty? Did I want to get back with her? I got draw out of my thoughts with a small voice, coming from the door way.

"Daddy?" he asked, I looked up to see DT.  
"What is it buddy?" I asked

"Can I sleep with you?" he asks, looking at me. He cares that timid look, a look that will melt anyones heart.

"Yeah, come on" I tell him, as I move to get ready and he jumps up onto the bed. I look at him, as he nestles down beside me and I sigh. As I crawl into bed beside him and let him lay his head on my chest, his arms curled up around his bear. I can't help but smile, when I look at him.

"Daddy" his small voice came from where I was laying.  
"Mmm" I grunt, just starting to relax.

"Can I turn on the radio"  
"Sure" I tell him and feel him move to the side table. Then the music starting to fill the room, and he moving back into his position. Knowing that he was comfortable, I started to relax and listen to the music.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_I feel you everywhere I go_

_I see your smile, I see your face_

_I hear your laughin' in the rain_

_I still can't believer you're gone_

Those words hit deep with each sound. Andre was gone, and I was a single parent. DT was depending on me to provide for him and raise him. Turn him into someone that we all would be proud of. And I knew that I needed to do that and turn him into something that would Andre and I be proud of. Turn him into the young man we all knew he can be and will be. As I look down and see DT sleeping soundly against me. I relax back and listen to the radio as a young man says that the song is..._Who'd you be today by Kenny Chesney_. I sigh and know that I was the only person that DT had left and it mattered that we had each other. That we were going to get through this, that we have each other. But as I drifted off to sleep I saw Letty flash in my eyes, and a smile trickled across my face, our love might not be unsaveable, but I was going to try to get it back.


	9. Want To part 1

**Want To**

_Letty pov_

When I got home, I immediatly went for the stereo in the house and turned on the radio. I wanted to get rid of that conservation that I had with Dom, I wanted to get rid of his voice and how good it felt. As I hit the power button and turn it up, I peel my heels off, and start to get relaxed. Taking my jacket off and slinging it over a chair with my heels set down beside it, I head for the kitchen. I need a good cup of hot chocolate and sometime to relax. I know, it is kind of weird for a 27 year old like, hot chocolate, but there was something about it. I guess the memories that came with it, whenever I had a bad dream, my mother would make me a cup and we would sit down the couch and relax. I couldn't help but smile, as I started to make a cup. When my mother died, I started to become addicted to it, I felt like it was the only thing that kept me grounded. Dom would make it for me on those nights that I would cry myself to sleep in him. He would sit there and craddle me close and tell me that it was alright, that we were going to get through it together.

I could feel the tears coming on, as I watched the water boil. I sighed and carefully dumped it into the cup and headed for the couch. Sometimes I wish, that I didn't just leave like that, that I stuck with it. After that song that I listened to on my way home and listened to those words. We were unsaveable, we couldn't get that passion back for us. I kind of doubt that we ever will have that passion for each other ever again. I collasped on the couch and layed my head back, enjoying the peaceful sound that went through the house. I closed my eyes to relax some more, and drifted off to sleep.

It was the next morning when the sunlight hit my face, when I woke up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00am. I sighed, as I looked around the room and knew that I needed to get up. I also realized that I was still in my clothes that I had worn yesterday to the funeral. I sighed as I pealed myself off of the couch and headed for the kitchen to put my cup down and then head for the shower. I still needed to call Mr.Dezi to see what he wanted to do about the company.

As I jumped in and out of the shower and then pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I grabbed the phone. I dialed the number while I made a cup of coffee and went to relax on the couch. It rang for a while when he picked up,

"Hola" _Hello_ he said

"Hola, senor Dezi" _Hello Mr.Dezi_ I said

"Como es usted Leticia? Es grande oir de usted." _How are you Leticia? it is great to hear from you._

"Soy bueno, yo me preguntaba en lo que usted deseo hacer con la compania aqui? Usted quisera que intentara cortar un reparto con ellos o apenas ver si llevan nuestras piezas?" _I'm good, I was wondering on what you wanted to do with the company? Do you want me to try to cut a deal with them or to just see if they will carry our parts?"_

"Estan dispuestos a vendar a nosotros?" _Are they willing to sell to us?_

"No se, yo puedo comprobar. No he satisfecho con ellos todavia, yo desee consigo su toma en ella primero." _I don't know, I can check. I haven't met them yet, I wanted to get your take on it first._

"entoces si estan despuestos a vendar fuera de entosnces comprelos. Perso si no debens ver si usted puede conseguirlos formar una sociedad con nosotros. Letty esto es una compania grande, y muy importante." _Then if they are willing to sell out then buy them. But if they aren't see if you can get them to form a partnership with us. Lety this is a big comany, and very important._

"Muy bien" _Very well_

"Letty esta algo en su mente?" _Letty is something on your mind?_

"No, Mr.Dezi"

"No mienta a mi. Cual es el? Usted manejo encoutrar a sus amigos?" _Don't lie to me. What is it? Did you manage to find your friends?_

"Seguro encontre a mis amigos. Pero realmente no necesicto consequirle implicado con mi vida personal. Ire a la compania manana y vere lo que puedo resolverme. Hasta mas adelante, adios." _Sure I found my friends. But I really don't need to get you involved with my personal life. I will go to the company tomorrow and see what I can work out. Until later, bye. _And before he could say anything I hung up on him. I didn't need that aggravation right now. As I pulled myself off of the couch and headed off to put the phone away. I also needed to change and head for the company like I told him. I put the cup of coffee in the sink and the phone in the charger, heading for the bedroom.

As I walk out a few minutes later, I look at myself in a mirror. The brown suit pants a dark red button up shirt with a brown suit jacket over it. My hair pulled back away from my face in a neat little bun on the back of my head. The brown heels, clicked softly on the wood floors as I head for the kitchen again. I quickly glance at the clock it reading 9am, I can easily see what I can work out with the company. As I grab my keys and head for my car.

Arriving a few minutes later, I walk through the doors, with files and papers in hands. Ready to see what I could work out with them. As I walked through the door, I immediatly started to look around for the owner. Spotting him off in a corner talking with someone I decided to stand back and wait. My eyes scanning the place around me, looking over the employees and the shelves. I knew the company, I had been here a few times and see that place. When the owner did mingle over I looked at him.

"Hi" He said  
"Hi, I'm Leticia Rodriguez." I said, extending a hand toward him. He took it and shook it, looking straight at me.   
"It is nice to meet you, what can I do for you?"  
"I represent Piezes Del Automovil"

"Yes, I have heard about that company"  
"Well, my boss, wants to see if you are willing to partner with us"  
"I would love that"  
"Excellent, so I can have the papers drawn up and come back for you to sigh them.  
"Perfect, tomorrow sound alright."  
"Sounds perfect, Oh...I just need your signature on this." I handed him a piece of paper and he signed his name on the bottom. Mr.Dezi would be thrilled about this. It seemed so easy, I guess they were poorer than we thought. Once he had it signed I took it and walked out, I would draw up the papers and have them signed and then I'm out of here. As I walked out of the place and headed back to my car.  
As I drove through the streets, I found myself heading for Toretto's. Wondering if the place was open or not and seeing if Mia was working. Pulling up, I saw the cars there, Vince, Brian, Leon, Jesse, Mia, and Dom standing around the counter. Ever head turned as I stepped out of the car and walked in. Mia smiling at me and handing me a Diet Coke.  
"Hey" she said

"Hey" I replied  
"Where have you been" Jesse asked, looking me up and down.

"Just closed a business deal"

"Oh"

"How about you come to our place Friday, we are having a huge cookout." Brian offered

"I.."

"Come on Letty, we haven't seen much of you lately. Come by, it will be like old times" Vince said

"Alright, I will see you guys there" Giving in, I knew he was right. And deep inside me I kind of missed the old times of us just hanging out.

As I pulled up to the house, I couldn't help but smile. I looked down two doors and saw the old fort. I knew that Dom still lived there, along with his son DT, but I didn't know that Brian and Mia lived so close. Vince just then came barreling out of the house,

"Letty, it is about time you got here" He said, scooping me up and twirling me around slightly. As he set me down again and we headed toward the house, Mia had also stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey Mia" I said, stepping up onto the porch.  
"Hey Let, the guys are in the back if you want to join them." she replied, all of us walking into the house. I was definetly impressed, as I scanned the place around me, it was neat. With a tan leather couch in the family room and coffee table in front with a flat screen tv on a table against the right wall. When you looked passed it you saw the dinning table and the kitchen two the left with a bar, over looking the family room. A doorway on the right looked like it lead off to the bedrooms, as I moved through the house. They had definetly done okay for themselves since I left.

"How about you go on out back" Mia suggested, I smiled and headed that way.

As I stepped out onto the back porch, I smiled as I watched a few kids run by. I couldn't help but chuckle, but when I looked over toward the grill I saw him. He was watching me, Vince,Leon, Jesse, and Brian standing nearby. They were watching what was happening before them. When Mia walked out,

"Come on, join the party" Mia said, walking past me. As all of us headed for the picnic table. In about fifteen minutes the food was ready and we were sitting down ready to eat. As I watched him, across the table, my heart started to ache. I could see that he was lonely that he missed her, but I knew that going after him like this wasn't fair to either of us. As I sat there and ate and watched him. His eyes connecting with mine briefly once and a while. As I sat there, the chatting went on around us, but I didn't really pay attention.

When it was over, everyone headed for the family room to watch a movie. I was in the kitchen helping Mia out, when Dom walked in. He looked at both of us and just reached for a beer and walked out. I watched him go, and I was thinking what if I stayed that day, when Mia interrupted my thoughts.

"You still love him don't you?" Mia asked

"What?" I replied, playing dumb, as I looked at her.

"You stil love him"  
"Who?" This time, Mia was the one that shot me a look.  
"Dom" I just grunted and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh come on, Letty, don't tell me that you don't think about him" Mia said, I just kept doing what I was doing.  
"Letty" I still didn't answer, much less looked at her. "Leticia...Let...Leticia Marie Rodriguez!" this time I looked at her, and I mean really looked at her. _'note to self...don't tell best friends full names. It will come back to bite you in the butt.'_ I thought,

"What?" I said

"Answer my question" Mia said  
"Yes..okay..I still love him." I finally decided to give in. That was the one thing about Mia, when she really wanted to know something, she wouldn't give up, until she did. How ever Brian put up with it, who knows. I let out a heavy sigh and pulled my head up toward her, we stood there looking at each other.

"Give it time" Mia said, suddenly. I sighed again and nodded. As I reached for the last dish and finished up. Then grabbing a beer, I headed outside, get some fresh air and time to think.

As I sat there, I listened to the sounds around me. The rustling of branches with a breeze that blew by, the sound of the cars that raced down the streets. A dog barking in the distant the sound of laughter inside the house, the heavy footsteps against the stairs. Without even looking up I saw him, my mind immediatly went to deja vu. Three nights ago, the night that I ran away from what had about happened. I could hear him sigh as he jumped up beside me.

"Isn't this all to famaliar?" He said, I knew that he was trying to joke about it. I could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah, it is" I said, I heard him chuckle softly.

"How are you?"  
"Alright, how are you?"  
"Okay" I could hear that sound of him missing her in his throat. I could hear the sound of wanting to hold someone close just to have them near.

"mmm" I grunted back and watched him out of the corner of my eye. Over the years that we had been seperated, he hadn't changed. Sure he probably got wiser and when you looked at him, he did look older. But nothing about his chizeled body or his dark ebony eyes, had changed. He still had the bald head and the body that flexed when he moved just right. I found myself staring at his muscels as he moved around.

"What?" He asked, looking at me, one eyebrow up.

"Nothing" I said and turned away from him.  
"Let" he said my name, and I had to restrain an shudder. I did still love him, and I wanted him back.  
"Mmm" Refusing to look at him.

"Letty look at me please" I let out a soft sigh and turned my eyes toward him. He stared straight into my eyes for a while, and then leaned in close to me. Carefully taking my chin in his hands, I should of pulled away, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, all I could do was stare at him. Straight into those eyes, then it happened, in one of those smooth moves. He leaned foward and kissed me. It was a little kiss, but filled with regret and passion all in one. A kiss that would make the world stand still, and it was just a light small kiss. When he pulled away I looked at him, and then with a little sigh, he kissed me again, this one deeper. And all of a sudden I found myself kissing him harder, and harder. I was deeping it, with every breath. When he finally pulled a part, reality came crashing down. I pulled away from him and stared at the ground and then jumped up.  
"I better go, Tell Mia bye for me" I said and headed off. I was in a hurry to get out of there. I didn't want to admit that it felt good, and it felt right again. That we were destant to have that again.

As I walked away, I heard a voice behind me.

"Letty!" but I ignored it, I kept walking.  
"Let...Letty!" he kept saying, I picked up the pace slightly. I saw my car, I was only a few feet away from it. I picked up the pace again, but the voice wouldn't stop. As I reached it and opened the door, a strong hand stopped me.   
"Letty" He said, panting slightly. I didn't answer, I kept staring at his hand.  
"Letty, please, don't go"

"W-why?" I asked, my voice shook slightly.

"Be-because..."   
"Dom don't please.." I said, looking up at him. I could feel the tears coming as I stared into those transfixing eyes. The eyes that would sweep you away.  
"I can't help it, I love you Letty, it has taken me five years to realize it. I should of fought for you, but I didn't know. Now I can't help it, I. Love. You. Letty. With ever fiber of my being I love you." I stared at him, I looked straight into those eyes, and I couldn't even answer.  
"I better go" was all I said and stepped into the car. I could feel those puppy dog eyes, looking at me. I pulled out of the drive and headed down the street.

Why? Why didn't I say anything? I could of told him that I love him also, I could of gone on and on about how I felt for him. But here I am, running all over again. I should of told him, this is what I wanted to hear from him. This is what I wanted to hear from him. Every word, I needed something to calm my nerves. As I reached over to flip on the radio, turning it up. The announcer was just announcing a song..._Want To by Sugarland_.

_...Whole world could change in a minute_

_Just one kiss could stop this spining_

_we could think it through _

_But I don't want to, if you don't wanto_

_We could keep this just the same_

_Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose_

_But I don't want to, if you don't want to..._

I wanted things to change between us. I wanted him back, those words were everything that was true. It was everything that I wanted. I wanted him back, I wanted to hold him in my arms and kiss him until I couldn't breath. But then again, why did I run from those word that I had longed to hear. Why? Why didn't I just say that I loved him back? Why? Why? Why? gBut than again, I knew that he didn't mean those words. That it was just grief and longing to hold a young woman coming through. If I get him, I want him for good, not for grief reasons. I just needed to forget it, and move on. We won't ever be together. But I could still feel that kiss on my lips, and I will forever. As I sighed and licked my lips.


	10. Want To part 2

**Want To**

_Dom pov_

The morning sun shined down on my face, waking me up from a restless sleep. When I tried to move, I realized that DT was on my arm still out of it. I sighed as I turned my head slightly and looked at the clock. I saw the green flashing lights saying it was 9am. I sighed slightly, as I carefully moved my arm and got up. I sat on the edge of the bed looking over my shoulder at DT still out of it. I was still in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I could hear some soft footsteps down the hall, and figured the guys were starting to get up and around. I knew that I needed to as well. Mia was most likely still here, then again she was probably the one that was tip toeing around and letting me sleep. As I pulled myself up and headed for the bathroom, to get ready for the day. When I stepped out, I saw DT still laying there, but when I looked closer I saw a ghost of a smile on his face. Knowing that he was playing possom. I carefully sneaked over and grabbed him, tickling him. As he shrieked a little and laughed, I stopped after a few minutes and looked at him.

"Morning buddy" I said  
"Morning daddy" he replied. I laughed a little bit and scooped him up, throwing him over my shoulder.  
"Let's go get something to eat" I said, as I walked down the hall. When I walked down the stairs I saw Mia at the counter.

"Morning" She said, not even bothering turning around. I never could sneak up on her, even when we were kids. She knew my footsteps by heart as I walked over.  
"Morning" I said, as I sat DT down at the table and then kissed her on the cheek. When I did, she gave me a strange look.  
"Dom" she said, I could hear the worry in her voice. For some reason, I felt happy, I don't know why. I probably never will, but as I looked at her. I could see she was worried about me.  
"Mmm" I said, grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"You alright?" She hissed at me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, as I swallowed the bite of apple and looked at her. "Why?" I asked, cocking an eyeridge.  
"You...seemed happy Dom. Are you sure everything is okay?" she hissed back as she picked up a plate full of scrambled eggs and put it in front of DT.  
"I guess I am, even though I should..."  
"Dom it's alright, she would want you both to be happy." Mia layed a gentle hand on my arm and looked at me straight in the eyes. I sighed and nodded as I watched DT. I sighed thinking about Sasha. Sure she would want us to be happy and move on, but what if something else was going. What if..I'm abusing her memory? Is it wrong to be this happy?

"Dom?" Mia asked, waving her hand in front my face.  
"mmm" I grunted, looking at her.  
"DT" she said, motioning toward my son.  
"Yeah buddy" I said, looking at him.  
"We go to garage" He asked

"Sure buddy" I said, as I walked over and scooped him up. As both of us gave Mia a kiss goodbye and left.

When I got there, I already saw the team hard at work.

"Well, something is wrong here" I said, DT by my said as I stood in the entrance watching them. All of the head turned toward me and DT walked in, heading straight for Vince.  
"Dom, man I thought you wouldn't be in today" Vince said, scooping DT up and walking toward me.

"Well, I'm here" I said, heading for the office. I sighed as I collasped down behind the desk and the mountain of paperwork in front of me. I just about to get some done, when Vince walked in.  
"Hey man, you okay?" Vince asked, I realize that he had shut the door and he didn't have DT with him anymore.

"Where is DT?"  
"With Jesse, now answer the question. Are you okay?"  
"Man why do people keep asking me that. I'm. Fine." I replied, looking up at him.  
"Dom, were worried about you. You just lost your..." he cut himself off. I could see the fear in his eyes. It was like he was scared to say her name around me or that she was my wife.  
"My wife" I complied for him.  
"Uh, yeah" He said, I see he was uncomfortable.  
"Vince cool it, it is fine. Yeah Sasha is gone, but she wouldn't want me and DT stop living. I'm not going to do that. Sure it hurts, but I refuse to stop living, just because she is dead" I said, I couldn't believe it had almost been a week since her death. It had happened a Wensday and it was now Monday morning. I dropped my head and looked down at the paperwork in front me.

"Dom?" Vince asked

"Mmm" I replied

"How about you go home to get some rest" I sighed as I pulled myself up and headed back toward the garage,  
"We need to get some work done" I said, I knew that all of them heard the irration in my voice. Vince didn't go on about, he just headed back to what he was doing. I saw Jesse and DT sitting in front of a computer. It looked like Jesse was giving him a lesson in designing a car by the computer. As long as he was happy, I was just going to let him be. As I headed for a Eclipse in the back of the garage.

It was a little after noon when headed for the cafe. Mia was behind the counter, carelessly flipping through a magazine. When we walked through the door, her head popping up to see us enter.  
"Hey guys" she said, Brian immediatly moving toward his wife.  
"Hey Mia" Brian said, lightly kissing her as the others echoed the 'hey' and took seats. Mia watched them and then smiled slightly as noticed DT heading for the back. Jesse had noticed also and followed him back. I chuckled a little,

"If we aren't careful we are going to have two mad scientists" Leon had said, I chuckled a little. It was so true, Jesse and DT got along great. Sure DT loved his other uncles, but Jesse was by far his favorite. As I also headed for an off section of the cafe to look through some of the paperwork.

A few minutes later, Jesse walked back into the room.

"How is DT" I asked,  
"He is playing on the computer" Jesse answered

"Mmmm" I said, pulling myself up and headed for the counter. Everyone else scattered around, just as a car pulled up. Everyone looked toward the car, as a young woman stepped out. It a few minutes to figure out that it was Letty. She was dress in a brown suit with a red button up shirt peaking out. You could tell that her hair had been pulled back, but was now down, falling around her face. As her heels clicked softly against the tile.  
"Hey" Mia said, handing her a Diet Coke.

"Hey" she replied, it suddenly hit that I missed that voice. I missed everything about it, and she looked stunning standing there. Just then Jesse piped up,

"Where have you been?" Jesse asked, I saw his eye move up and down. Obiviously he was refuring to the suit.

"Just closed a business deal" she replied, _'A business deal. What exactly does she do?'_

"Oh" Jesse said, everyone must of just swept it off, because it was then that Brian piped up.

"How about you come to our place Friday, we are having a huge cookout."

"I..." I could tell that she was going to deny it.

"Come on Letty, we haven't see much of you lately. Come by, it will be like old times" Vince said

"Alright, I will see you guys there" she said, I could feel relief flow through my veins as the thought of her going to be there.

DT and I had come earlier than anyone else to help out with what had to be done. Brian seemed to have everything under control, but I kind of reclined back. Watching the ruckus in front of me with the kids. DT was hanging out with his cousins, I was watching them. When Brian asked me to watch the fire for a little bit to see how Mia was coming along with the meat. I just nodded and moved to where he was standing. I watched him leave, just as Vince, Jesse, and Leon walk out.

"Hey Dom" Leon said

"Hey Leon" I greeted back, now that everyone was starting to arrive. I felt the butterflies starting to form. All of a sudden I was scared to see her. I turned toward the fire and pushed it a little with a spike metal rod. The wood moving around and making the fire crackle. Brian walked out a few minutes later, we had sent Vince in for some drinks. When I heard his voice,

"Letty, it is about time you got here" Vince said, I could just imagine her smiling at him. As he picked her up and twirled around a little bit. I could hear the muffled voices, as Leon and Jesse stood by chatting with each other. Brian had sat down and was watching the kids, run around goofing off. I could voices coming from inside the house, when Vince walked out and a few minutes later Letty and Mia walking out. I stared at her, she looked stunning standing there. With a pair of jeans and a easy tank top with a light weight jacket over it. Her hair was down, as she stood there before us. Are eyes connected briefly before Mia walked by telling Letty to join the party. I watched her from the corner of my eye as I looked at the fire. She was pratically gliding around the yard, every step made my heart jump. My breath caught every few minutes, seeing her like that again. The Letty that I knew and loved...love. I love her, I always will. But Sasha...no she would want me to be happy. She would want me to move on and be happy. It was then Brian said that food was ready and we all headed for the table.

It wasn't until everyone was fed that we all headed for the family room to watch a movie. DT and his cousins had disappeared upstairs to play, and I heard the girls talking in the kitchen. I just couldn't make out the words, it wasn't until I walked in that they stopped and looked at me. As I reached in the fridge for a beer and headed back out that I heard them start talking again. I glanced at the guys in the family room, watching _'xXx'_.I had seen the movie so many times that I decided to go check on the kids. As I slowly climbed the stairs I heard them in the playroom, goofing around. I glanced in and saw DT rolling a toy car on the floor. I decided that they were fine and I could go see what Letty was up to. As I headed back down the stairs.

When I got down there, I saw Mia in the kitchen finishing up somethings. She glanced at me briefly,

"Looking for someone?" She asked, her head focused on the dishes.

"mmm" I replied  
"Dom, if you are looking for Letty, she is out back"  
"Oh"  
"Dom..." I didn't bother replying as I glanced inside, toward the family room. The guys still watching the movie, I needed some air, I decided as I headed out back.

Sure enough, she was out there, her eyes closed and her head down. She was sitting on the picnic table in the back, as the wind blew by rustling her hair. She looked gorgeous just sitting there. She looked like she was listening to the stuff around her. When I slowly moved down the stairs and headed for her, she didn't even flinch when I let a sigh go and jumped beside her. I was starting to wonder if she knew that I was there, when I decided I needed to break the silence.  
"Isn't this all to familiar?" Did I just try to make a joke out of that.

"Yeah it is" she said, I chuckeled softly.

"How are you?" I decided to keep the conservation going. We hadn't gotten a chance to talk during the party, now I wanted to talk to her.  
"Alright, How are you?"

"Okay" Did I just sound desperate? Did my voice betray that I wanted to hold her?

"Mmm" she grunted in response. I was staring straight ahead toward the door I could feel her eyes on me. She was watching me, her eyes going up and down on my body. I watched her during the party, I knew every move. I knew how her long black hair swayed against her shoulders, the way her shoes clicked against the floor in the house. Her eyes sprackled just right when the light hit them. Or she smiled, her nose crinkled slightly and her eyes light up. I slowly turned my head toward her and cocked an eyeridge,

"What?" I ask

"Nothing" She replies, and turn away.

"Let" I say, slowly. I watch her body tense slightly.

"Mmm" she grunts again, this time refusing to look at me.

"Letty look at me please" I plead, she finally looks at me. Our eyes connecting with each other. Her dark brown eyes seemed gleam in the porch light. I carefully grab her chin in my hands. After looking in those eyes, I stopped feeling and lost myself, as I lean in and kiss her softly on her lips. The first kiss she didn't respond, she just seemed to stay still. When I pulled back and looked in her eyes, I couldn't tell if she liked it or not. But I decided to give it another shot, as I leaned in and kissed her deeper. She soon deepened the kiss between us, it was like the world stood still. Everything fading, nothing had happened, we were still the same kids enjoying a passionate kiss one late night. The hiest hadn't happened, I hadn't cheated on her, she hand't walked out, I hadn't gotten married, Sasha hadn't died, and the team move out. We were caught in the moment, with every breath the kiss deepened more and more. When all of a sudden I pulled back, panting. When I looked in her eyes, it was like something had changed. She all of a sudden jumped up and stood there, quickly saying,

"I better go, tell Mia bye for me" I watched her walk off, and then it came crashing down on me. I ran after her,

"Letty!" she kept going, "Let..Letty!" I watched her pick up the pace. As I ran after her, I could tell that she wanted to get away from me. But I wasn't going to let that happen, as I reached her just as she opened her door. My hand reaching out and stopping her. Her head was pointed down toward my hand staring at it,

"Letty" I said, I was panting slightly, as she kept staring at my hand, "Letty please don't go"  
"W-why?" Her voice shaking

"Be-because..." I didn't know what I was getting myself into. But I knew that I needed to get my feelings across to her. But she cut me off,

"Dom don't please.." Her eyes looking at me for the first time that we were standing there. Her eyes pleading with me not to say it, but I ignored it. I needed to tell her how I felt.

"I can't help it, I love you Letty, it has taken me five years to realize it. I should of fought for you, but I didn't know. Now I can't help it, I. Love. You. Letty. With every fiber of my being I love you." She just stared at me, she didn't say anything, she just looked at me. My heart was pounding in my chest, as the silence dragged on. Then,

"I better go" she said and stepped into her car and drove away. I stood there dumbfounded. Watching her drive away, I couldn't move, I could barely breath. Then it hit, it was like getting hit by a semi doing 180mph. She had just walked away, I had poured my soul out to her and she walked away. She didn't say anything to me, just walked off.

I was brewing over it when, Vince interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Dom" Vince called from the porch.

"What?" I called back, turning around

"Everything okay?"   
"Yeah" I said, as I made my way over and headed into the house. I saw Mia and Brian in the kitchen, as I made my way upstairs. DT looked like he was close to passing out, as I moved over.  
"Come on buddy, let's go home" I said, softly..scooping him up and headed down the stairs, just as Brian walked up the stairs.  
"Leaving?" He asked, as he looked at DT in my arms.

"Yeah, I figured I would head that way. Thanks." I told him.

"Hey no problem, I kind of enjoyed all of us being together again. And if you need anything just call."  
I just nodded and headed down the stairs, I could feel his eyes on my back.

When I got down there, Mia looked over and smiled.

"Thanks for coming Dom." Mia said

"Thanks for having us over. I will talk with you later." I said, lightly kissing her on the cheek and moving DT around slightly.

"goodnight Dom" She said

"Night Mia" I replied and I made my way toward the house. Due to how close we lived, I walked to there place and then back home.

As I walked through the door, I headed straight for DT's room and set him down. Removing his shoes and pulling the covers over him, as he relaxed. I stood over him, lightly running my hand against his forehead and watching him sleep. I sighed, as I decided to leave and let him sleep. I reached over turned on his nighlight and walked out. Heading back downstairs to see what needed to be done. I turned out a few lights and turned on a dim kitchen light and a lamp in the family room and headed back up the stairs. Heading for my bedroom, as I reach up and pull my shirt off just as I walk through bedroom door.

I toss it aside as I collasp on the bed, just wearing my jeans and folding my hand up under me. Looking up at ceiling, I sigh slightly and reach over. Turning on the clock/radio,

_...I can't hide what I feel inside _

_And just stop lovin' you_

_Even if I wanted to_

_I can't hold on_

_But lettin' go_

_Is stomthing I can't do, is something I can't do_

_Even if I wanted to..._

The song blared through the radio, as I sighed and listened. Those words cutting deep down inside. I had poured my heart out and she left, had she moved on. Did she not love me anymore? Am I wasting my time? Or was she just afraid? But Letty didn't get scared, she was someone that spoke her mind no matter what. She never got scared. And to have something like this scare her, I kind of doubt it. As I groaned and turned around, my head buried into the pillow. The song had finally ended and they were saying the person that sung it,

"that was _'Even if I wanted to by Jason Aldean'_ " the announcer said. I hadn't heard the song before, and now that I had, it made my heart ache. As a lone tear trickle down, my heart acheing as I thought about what I said that night and her reaction. Soon the tears were flowing freely, I was crying for losing Letty, for losing Sasha, for becoming a single parent, for the reaction that I got from Letty tonight. I was crying for the world, and right now nothing looked good. As I cried myself to sleep.


	11. I'm not over you part 1

**I'm not over you**

_Letty pov_

The early morning light, shined through the window, dancing across the sheets. As I sighed and rolled over, looking up at the ceiling. I knew that I needed to call Mr.Dezi, and also head toward Automobiles Hardware. I needed them to sign some fair thing that I forgot to take and they were closed the last few days and then, fax it to Mr.Dezi. As I groaned and rolled over toward the alarm clock beside me. The numbers flashed in a annoying green color, saying that it was 8:00am. I needed to get up and start the day, but something about my body didn't want to move. I didn't want to start the day, as I groaned again, and slowly rolled over. Buring my head into the nearby pillow and ready to scream bloody murder. As the night before came crashing down on me, a night that will be edged in my mind forever no matter how hard that I want to get rid of it. I let out a restricted cry, as I thought about how I dealt with what he had told me. It was something that I wanted to hear from him, years ago and now here he had poured his heart out to me, and then I had run off. I had told him goodbye, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him and tell him that I loved him also. But something in told me that it was out of grief. That he didn't mean it, but could it be that I was scared of the comment?

I pulled myself up and looked at the clock it reading now that it was 8:30am. I really needed to get up, as I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I needed a nice warm shower and a cup of coffee. I needed to get last night out of my head and just relax. I needed to try to get some work done. Just as I turned it on and stepped into the shower. The warm water drenching my body, as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm water running over my body. My heart pounded, as I started to think about him again. A tingling feeling filled my body as I finished my shower and rinsed off. Then stepping out and getting dressed. I headed for the kitchen to dig up some coffee.

I was making a cup of coffee as I headed for the contract, but before I reached it, the phone rang. I sighed and reached for it,

"Hello" I said, happily.

"Hello yourself" Dom replied on the other line.

"Oh, hey Dom. What's up?"

"Do you have any plans for say...Thursday night?"  
"Why?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner"  
"Are you feeling alright Dom"  
"I just thought since we haven't gotten a chance to talk, I thought we could have dinner and then watch and movie and talk with each other."  
"Mmm"  
"So?"  
"Alright, when do you want me over there."  
"How does 7pm sound?"  
"I will see you then"  
"Okay, see ya Let"  
"Bye Dom" I said and hung up. But as soon as I put the phone down my mind went back over the conservation. I had just accepted dinner at Dom's place, wow, he had gotten to me. I wonder what he was up to. After last night, I thought he would be avoiding me and refusing to do anything with me. Then he calls this morning asking me over to his place for dinner on Thursday...And I accepted! Okay, I was now contradicting my own judgement. I just can't believe that he called and asked me out to dinner and I accepted his offer. I sighed again, well what was done was done, now I needed to get some work done. As I headed for the desk and the paperwork that I needed.

It was around lunchtime when I decided to finally get out of the house. It was a Saturday and I knew that I needed those papers signed, but I just couldn't bring myself to go by at this time. I can get to it Monday, I thought as I grabbed my keys, bag and sunglasses. I just knew that I needed to get out of the house for sometime. Due to it being lunctime I can go by the cafe and see Mia. As I drove out of the driveway and headed in that direction.

When I got there, the rest of the team was there.  
"Just who are missing!" Vince yellowed, when I got out of the car and headed for them.

"Hello to you too, V" I said  
"Hey Letty, can I get you something" Mia said

"My usual" I said, she already knew what it was. Ever since I was little I had come in and gotten the same thing everyday when I lived here. When I lived here...that sounded so strange, because for the past two week it had felt so much more than that. Actually it had been nearly three weeks, since I had left Spain. It would be official tomorrow, it would be three weeks since I left Spain and came here to get that business deal, and to have thought that I was only to hang around for three days max. I wanted to get the business deal wrapped up and out of there. I didn't even want to see them, and here I was hanging out with them.

I sighed, as Mia set the food in front of me and Dom sat down beside me.  
"Where's DT?" I asked around a mouthful of food.

"Playing with one of his friends" Dom replied, I stole a glance at Mia out of the corner of my eye and saw her eyes got wide at the sight of us talking. I guess she thought that we weren't going to talk to each other at all. Sure she had seen us exchange words every so often, but to actually start a friendly conservation with each other, it shocked her.  
"Tell me something interesting is going on at the garage?" I said

"Besides we are packed full with back orders and today orders, nothing much" Leon said, driely, I laughed a little bit.

"Something never change" I said, there was a double meaning there and everyone caught it. The guys started to laugh with Mia laughing with them, as Leon glared at me.  
"That ain't fair" He said  
"No one said, that life was fair" I replied

"True"  
"She had got you there" Jesse said, slapping a hand against Leon's shoulder.

"Ha ha ha, aren't you a comedian" Leon said, wrapping an arm around Jesse and pulled his head down in a grip.  
"Let me go, Lee" He said, trying to pull backwards,  
"Not until you say it" Leon replied, starting to nuggie his head.  
"Ah, Let me go"  
"Say it"  
"NEVER!"  
"Say it"  
"NEVER!" I watched both of them, laughing, at how they hadn't changed over the years. Sure they got older, but Leon still liked to goof around with Jesse. They seemed to play off of each other when they were together.

When the excitement finally died down, I looked around. Everyone collasped on in nearby chairs and tried to catch thier breaths.

"We should get back to the garage" Leon said, pulling himself up and heading for the door. Everyone was getting up to follow, but Dom stopped and looked at me.

"How about you come?" He asked, I just cocked an eyeridge at him. "I want you check out a paint job for a car" He admitted. I smiled, Dom was never good with picking out pain jobs for the cars. That seemed to be my department, besides helping him out on the cars that came in.   
"Alright, lead the way" I said, "Thanks Mia, bye" I called to her just as I ran out.

I stepped into my car and raced after him, he definetly hadn't changed on his driving skills. He was still fast as ever and a pain in the butt to keep up with. When we all pulled into the garage, the guys were already heading back to the cars that they had been working on.  
"Come on, I will show you that car" He said, as he walked toward the back, I followed. When we got to the car, I saw that it was covered in a whit blanket, until he grabbed it and with a light flick of his wrist he had pulled it off. When I saw the car, my eyes widened.

"WOW! Dom were did you get this car."  
"A friend, had it sitting in yard, and with some pleading I managed to get the car off of his hands. You like?"  
"Like...love" I said, looking at the car in front of me. It was a 1964 Cheverolet Chevelle, it was in it's original body type. The body was complete stripped, with a pure white look to it, but when I glanced inside I saw white and red leather classical seats. With a red dash board,  
"How about you open it, and get in" Dom suggested, watching me look through the window. I sighed and opened the door, sitting into the driver's seat as gentle as possible as I lightly touched the classic red leather steering wheel. I looked down between the seats and saw that it was a stick shift, when I looked at the radio, I saw that it was also worked.

"New radio?" I asked  
"Yeah" he replied

"What did you do with the engine?" I asked, stepping out of the car.

"I re-did the engine block and added an exhaust kit, but keeping to original engine block and way it is suppose to sound." He said, as he moved to the front of the car and popped the hood.  
"Nice" I said, looking around under the hood, "You definetly did that"  
"I want to keep to the outside of it to the original look also" He said  
"That is were you want me to come in"  
"Mmm" He said, nodding his head.

"Any particular style?" as I kneeled down and ran my hand over the side of the car, feeling the smoothness of the car under my hand.

"No"  
"Well you accomplished the inside, how about you just go with a solid color and then put racing stripes on it."  
"I like it" He said  
"Sleek yet simple"  
"Yeah, it is...Any suggestions on the colors" I looked at him, he was looking at me now. With that oh so cute face, a face that I had seen several times, the face that said, that he was being a smart ass, but still wanted my take on the colors. I grinned at him,

"Pink and Purple" I teased him  
"NO WAY!" He said, when I smirked at him, he got the point and started to laugh.  
"You..." He said, pointing a finger at me, I just grinned wider at him.  
"I had to get you somewhere" I teased, he reached for me and wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling my head down and giving me a playful nuggy. I started laugh, while struggling away from.  
"Let go Dom!" I said, while still struggling to get free from his massive arm.

"I'm not letting you go" He said  
"Oh come on Dom, Let go"  
"Not until you tell me the colors"

"Fine I will tell, as soon as you let me go" With a heavy sigh, he let me go. I looked at him, as he grinned at me from ear to ear. When I was about to tell him, I saw the guys. There eyes were open wide and jaws pratically dragged the ground. Dom must of noticed them too, because before I got a chance to say anything, he had piped up.  
"Aren't you guys suppose to be working" He asked, when I stole a glance in his way I saw an eyebrow cocked.

"We heard commotion, we were wondering if you guys were killing each other" Vince said  
"We aren't..yet" I replied, Dom giving me a bewildered look, "I better go"

"What?!...you haven't even told me what the colors should be"  
"Red and white, einstien" I called out from behind me as I headed for my car. Opening the door and stepping in, I jumped in and headed off. I needed sometime to relax and think about what had just happened.

Open road, was what I needed. I always went for a drive, when I needed the space to think and breath. As I drove along the roads, weaving around. Letting my mind wonder with the road ahead of me. There was nothing, tieing me down...or was there? I could just go Monday and get the papers signed and then get on a jet that afternoon and head straight back for Spain, and say that I completely forgot Thursday dinner. But that would be a lie and I never was good at lying to him. He would be able to see right through it. I know what I needed, music, as I reached over and clicked on the stereo. The music filling the car,

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried _

_To get you off of my mind_

_But it don't get no better_

_As each day goes by_

_And I'm lost and confused _

_I've got nothing to lose..._

As _P.S. by Rihanna_ filled the car, my hands started to move to the beat of the song against the steering wheel. Every word spoken was like I was writing the words down and she was just singing them. I had tried and tried to get him out of my mind, I even dated for a little bit. But no matter what I hadn't and then in the garage a few minutes go. For the first time in a long time, it felt right again. Right with any man, even if it was just goofing around with him, it still had felt right. I had felt almost light, like I wasn't on earth anymore and that I was somewhere else and it was just the two of us. That we could do anything, as long as we stuck together. And he made me feel safe, safe of everything, like no one could hurt me. That the world didn't exist and he was there to keep protected from it. But I knew that taking it up, isn't something that niether of us are ready for, much less right now. I live in Spain for petesakes, I definetly couldn't move back to LA. Especially now that the homebase of the company is going to be in Spain. As I let a heavy sigh out, 'well there goes my good mood', I thought as I drove along the road. And just for once, let everything go, or at least that was what I was trying for.


	12. I'm not over you part 2

**I'm not over you**

_Dom pov_

The morning sun, flickered across my face as it woke me up from a restless sleep. Last night coming back to me, about what had happened. I sighed and looked around the still room, I can see my eyes in a mirror hanging on the back of the door. They were still red and blood shot from the crying that I had done last night. I stared at myself in the mirror, taking in my rough look, before rolling over and looking at the clock. The flashing red numbers said that it was 8:30am, I wondered if Letty was up now or was still in bed. As I sat up on the edge and looked around the room. I knew that DT probably wouldn't be up right now, and I didn't even want to get up right now, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. As I pulled myself up and grabbed a shirt and a clean pair of jeans, changing and heading for the kitchen and a fresh cup of coffee.

When I walked by DT's room, I peaked in, wondering if he was still asleep. DT was always one to just relax and lay there if he firgured that I wasn't up just yet. As I peaked in, I saw that he was still out of it. So I figured, that I could just let him sleep as I closed the door and headed for the kitchen. As I walked down the stairs, I saw the phone by the stairs on a table. I mindlessly grabbed it and headed into the kitchen. Making coffee I looked at the phone in my hand, I wonder if I should call Letty. I didn't want to wake her up and have a yellowing match on the phone. What people didn't know about her was that she wasn't really a morning person at all. She hated to get up and head to work, but over the years, she got better on getting up early. Especially during the heist and the early early morning jobs that we did.

I saw that the coffee was done and I grabbed a cup and poured it for myself. I looked at the phone, by me and then remembered that I needed to call her. I wanted her to look at something in the garage and get her opionan on it. As I grabbed the phone and dialed her number, it rang a few times before she picked it up.

"Hello" She said, my heart pounded hard against my ribs. To hear her voice, sent goose bumps on my arms, I resisted a shudder going through my body.

"Hello yourself" I replied,

"Oh, hey Dom. What's up?" she sounded happy, she sounded happy when she first picked up the phone.

"Do you have plans for say...Thursday night?" 'Wait what am I doing? I just want her to come to the garage to see something. Not ask her out on a date. But to late, I was doing it, I guess secretly I wanted to do this and my mind made the choice to make it right now.' I thought

"Why?" Now I had to come up with something to say to her about why I wanted to do it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner" I said, thinking that would pass as an excuse to have her over.

"Are you feeling alright Dom" she teased

"I just thought since we haven't gotten a chance to talk, I thought we could have dinner and then watch a move and talk with each other." I decided to avoid the question at all cost, because truth be told I was freaking out on this.

"Mmm"  
"So?" I found myself asked

"Alright, when do you want me over there."  
"How does 7pm sound?" I mused, that would give me enough time to get ready and get dinner going.

"I will see you then"

"Okay, see ya Let"

"Bye Dom" And she hung up, when I hung up, I looked down at my hands and saw them shaking. I had just asked Letty over to dinner and completely forgot to ask her about coming to the garage. I couldn't find myself calling her back and ask her now. As I was about to sit down and watch the news, DT walked down.

"Morning buddy" I said, seeing him coming down the stairs.

"Morning Daddy" He replied, sleepily. I watched him, as he rubbed his eyes and walked over to me, and I carefully scooped him up. As I sat down and he curled up into me, I looked down at him. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so much like me, I just hope that he doesn't make the wrong decisions like I did. As he stayed in my lap, curled up, I heard him let out a light sigh.

"You want something" I asked  
"uh-huh" He replied, I could tell that he was still asleep a little bit. As I stood up, with him still in my amrs, and headed for the kitchen. Knowing that he liked eggs most morning, I sat him down and started to make some. Just as I placed a plate in front of him, the phone rang.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Mr.Toretto" a young woman on the other end said.  
"Hi Ms.Becker" I replied, absolutely bored with this conservation already. DT had heard the name and looked up at me,

"Jason was hoping that DT could come over this afternoon for a little while" she asked, I looked at DT and the pulled the phone away from my mouth. Walking over and leaning down were I was at his height I asked, "Do you want to go play with Jason this afternoon?"  
"Sure" He said, nodding, I put the phone back to my ear.

"He would love to do that" I said, "What time do you want him there?"  
"I can come get him around 11am?"  
"Or I can just drop him off"  
"Don't worry about it, I can come get him. I'm assuming you will be at the garage"  
"Yes Ma'm"  
"Then I will see you and DT there"  
"Okay" I said and we hung up. I looked over at DT and saw him grinning at me, as he started to eat. When breakfast was done, the clock was reading 9:45am. I shoed him up to the bedroom, to get ready and then we headed for the garage.

When I got there, I saw the guys already there. Pretty soon, I was stacked under paperwork and DT was waiting around for Jason to come around, were they could hang out. I watched him, as he played around with a ball, tossing it up and then catching it again. It was a little bit pass 11am, when Ms.Becker came to pick him up. After agreeing that he was going to be back at 5pm, they left. I watched them disappear, before I turned around and headed back to the office to get my paperwork done.

It was five minutes till noon, when we headed for the cafe. Mia was there, flipping through a magazine when we walked in.

"Hey guys" she greeted

"Hey" We echoed back, Brian moving around the counter to greet her, as I collasped on a stool. People moving for there drinks as Mia started to fix us lunch. I sighed and headed toward the back to look at some of the paperwork, when I heard Vince yell.

"Just who we are missing!" Vince yellowed, when I walked out, I saw her. I stood back in the shadows watching them,

"Hey Letty, can I get you something" Mia said

"My usual" She replied, I couldn't help but smile, as I watched her. Her long dark hair, swayed slightly when she moved and her brown eyes seem to brighten when the light reflects off of them. Her gorgeous tan skin and athletic build, made me want her even more. As I made my way over and sat down beside her.  
"Where's DT?" She asked, but it sounded weird, do to her already taking a bite from her sandwhich.

"Playing with one of his friends" I replied, I saw Letty steal a glance at Mia. I also looked over briefly to see her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. It was like she was aspecting us to go at each other's throats, instead of talking with each other.

"Tell me something interesting is going at the garage?" She asked, I could tell that she kind of threw it out there for anyone to answer, I still watched her.

"Besides that we are full with back orders and today orders, nothing much" Leon replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Some things never change" Letty said, a double meaning there. As everyone started to laugh, Leon glared at us.

"That ain't fair" He said

"No one said, that life was fair" Letty replied, still laughing slightly.

"True"  
"She has got you there" Jesse said, as he slapped a hand against Leon's shoulder.

"Ha, ha, ha, aren't you a comedian" Leon said, wrapping an arm around Jesse's neck and pulling his head down in a grip.

"Let me go, Lee" Jesse said, trying to pull away.  
"Not until you say it" Leon replied, starting to nuggie his head.

"Ah, let me go"

"Say it"  
"NEVER"

"Say it"  
"NEVER" All of us laughing at how both of them goofed off with each other. I was watching Letty as she laughed, her eyes dancing. I couldn't help but smile, nothing had changed over the years with her. By the sound of it, she lived in Spain with a good job, but her outward appearance hadn't changed. She still looked like that striking young woman that I fell head over heels for years ago. If I could take back time, I would change everything about what I did, I would hold her close and tell her that I loved her and that I wanted her forever. But I had gotten married, I had a kid, and she has a life in Spain. But maybe...probably not.

The excitment, soon died down and I was watching Letty look around. Everyone else, collasping in chairs, trying to catch thier breath from laughing so hard.

"We should get back to the garage" Leon said, as he pulled himself up from where he was sitting. He headed for the door, everyone else following out of the door. But then something occured to me, I needed Letty to look at something. So I paused and turned around toward her,  
"How about you come?" I asked, I immediatly saw the eyebrow go up, "I want you to check out a paint job for a car." I saw the smile that graced her lips, when I asked her that. Painting and design, was her specialty in the shop. She could look at a car and picture it a certain way. She would stand looking at a car, and stand there for hours, picturing how the design would be until she had it perfect and then work on drawing it out. I sometimes found myself envying her with the way she was able to do it.

"Alright, lead the way" She said, drawing me out of my thoughts. As both us tooked off, heading for the garage.

Jumping into my car, I sped down the street, seeing her coming up onto me quickly. I couldn't help but smirk slightly, thinking about all of those times that we raced each other from the cafe to the garage, just to see who was the best. A part of me wanted to do that again, to race her from the cafe to the garage and I was hoping that she would do something and challenge me, but she never did. As both of us pulled up to the garage, everyone else already there, and already heading for the cars that needed work.

"Come on I will show you that car" I said, walking toward the back of the garage. I could hear her behind me, her feet echoeing against the floor of the shop as we came upon the car. I knew that her eyes were going to go wide at the sight of it. I saw her standing there, as I grabbed the blanket and pulled it off. Sure enough her eyes widened at the sight of the car.

"WOW! Dom were did you get this car" she asked  
"A friend, had it sitting in the yard, and with some pleading I managed to get the car off of his hands. You like?" I replied

"Like..love" I couldn't help but smile watching her staring at the car. I knew that she always like the 1964 Chevelle and when I had gotten the car she had come to mind for the car. But as I started to redo the car, I find myself stopping and not getting back to it over and over again. It had crossed my mind several times to get rid of the car, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. The engine was done and the interior done, the paint job was the only thing left to do.

"How about you open it and get in" I suggested, I was tired of just watching her standing there staring at it. I watched her as she opened the door and and sat in the driver's seat. Her hands running over the steering wheel and her gaze dropping down to look betweent he seats. Only to look back up to the radio,

"New radio?" She asked

"Yeah" I replied

"What did you do with the engine?" she asked, stepping out of the car.

"I re-did the engine block and added an exhaust kit, but keeping to the original engine block and way it is suppose to sound." I said, moving around to pop the hood where she could look under it.

"Nice" She replied, looking around under the hood, "You definetly did that"  
"I want to keep to the outside of it to the original look also"

"That is were you want me to come in"  
"mmm" I grunted, nodding my head.

"Any particular style?" she asked, kneeling down near the car and running her hand over it.

"No"  
"Well you accomplished the inside, how about you just go with a solid color and then put racing stripes on it."  
"I like it"  
"Sleek yet simple"  
"Yeah it is...any suggestions on the colors" As she looked up at me, I kind of put on a cute face to hope persuade her a little bit faster. I wanted to know what she had to say about the colors of the car. When she grinned, I knew that I wasn't going to like it.

"Pink and purple" she said

"NO WAY!" But then she smirked at me and I started to laugh. Realizing that she was kidding me about the colors. I should of know that she was kidding, she never was into pink and purple at all.

"You.." I said, pointing a finger at her, her grin widening.

"I had to get you somewhere" she teased, I reached over and wrapped my arm around her neck pull her head down and playfully giving her a nuggy. She was laughing as she tried to get free.

"Let go Dom!" she said,

"I'm not letting you go"  
"Oh come on Dom, let go"  
"Not until you tell me the colors"

"Fine I will tell, as soon as you let me go" I let a heavy sigh go and let her go, as she stood up and grinned at me. I saw the guys out of the corner of my eye, staring at us. There eyes wide as they stared at us goofing around. I knew that Letty must of seen them, because I saw her eyes shift sideways toward them.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be working" I asked, my eyebrow going up as I looked at them.

"We heard commotion, we were wondering if you guys were killing each other" Vince said

"We aren't...yet" she said, as I shot her a bewildered look. A grin gracing her lips as she looked at me,

"I better go" She said

"What?!...you haven't even told me what the colors should be" I said

"Red and white, einstien" she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the garage. I just snorted slightly and then looked at the guys.

"Get back to work" I told them, as all of them headed back to thier cars. As I headed for the office.

The clock was now pushing 3:45pm, in an hour and fifteen minutes, DT would be showing up here. I sighed as I stared at the paperwork, knowing that I needed to get some of it done. As I sighed and reached for a file, as I laughed slightly. Remembering the fun that I had with Letty a few minutes ago. For thos few minutes I felt like nothing had happened, that we were just two people hanging out and having fun. I wanted to rekindle that fire that we had years ago, but I was scared that she kept running away from it. That she didn't want it, that she was scared that I was going to hurt her all over again. But I didn't want that, I wanted her and I was willing to do anything to get that. As I sighed and realized it was to quiet, as I reached over and flipped on the radio.

_..That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore..._

The song _Far Away by Nickelback_ filled the little office, as I listened to the words. They spoke volumes, it was like they had wrote the words that I was feeling. I loved her, she was gone way too long from LA. I just wish that there was someway that I could get to her and make her understand that I want her again. That I love her and no matter what that isn't going to change. Every breath that I take was like I was trying to get closer to her. I wanted her back as my own, I wanted her so bad that I ached on the inside for her. I love her and I'm going to make her see that. I was going to get my chance Thursday night, and I promise myself that I'm going to make her see that.


	13. Big mistake or touch of fate part 1

**Big Mistake or Touch of Fate**

_Letty pov_

The sun shone through the window, sliding across the bed. I opened one eye and looked up, only to groan and roll over, pulling a pillow with me. It was one of those mornings were you want to roll over and stay like that, and not get up. You don't want to deal with anyone or anything and just take your time. But as I layed there with the pillow over my head I started to think about what today was. It was Thursday, it was the day that Dom had invited me over for dinner, and stupid me had agreed. Well, I guess it wasn't all that stupid, we are going to be able to spend sometime together and enjoy each other's company, right? Then all I needed to do was convine my body to move and get out of bed. I let out an aggravated groan as I pulled myself up and then slowly stood up headed for the kitchen.

Coffee, that was what I needed, something to will my body to move. As I hit the start button on the machine, I look through a file on the kitchen counter. Just barely skimming over the contents of it. My mind wasn't focus on the task in front me, my mind was thinking about that night. Thinking about seeing Dom and talking with him. I still had papers to be signed and to talk with the guy at the store again. Make sure that he was in full agreement on the business deal. I groaned as I looked down into the coffee cup and saw that it was empty now. I needed to get a shower and go see that guy. As I made my way toward the kitchen, to put the coffee cup in the sink. As I passed by, I set the cup down and then headed for the shower. I needed to go get some business done, and in doing so, it would also get my mind off of what was coming up that night.

When I stepped out of the shower, I reached for one of my business suits. I needed to get out of the house, to keep my mind off of what was going on that night. As I headed out in a pair of business pants and a button up shirt with a business jacket over it and heels. I had a file in my hand as I jumped into my car and drove straight for the store. When I pulled up, at the store, I saw some other drivers. Thier high performanced cars lined the front of the store, each of them gleaming as the LA sun bounced off. I sighed, that was what I was doing five years ago, I was a street racer. I was the queen, while Dom was the king. We ruled the streets, everyone looked at us for direction. My fingers itched to get back behind the wheel of one and feel the adrenline run through my veins, and my heart hammering against my chest. That sudden thrill of racing and the excitement that wells up into your chest as you shift through gears, but with that excitement is a mix of fear. Scared that the person beside you will pass you, or that you will flip the car on accident, but the excitment over comes that. The purr of the engine under you, compensates that fear. As I sighed, longing to get behind the wheel of one, but knowing it woud happen. I headed into the building, luckily the manger out front, and he saw me walk in. "Ms.Rodriguez, how great it is to see you?" He said, with a smile plastered across his face as he shook my hand.  
"Um..I wanted you to look over some papers" I said  
"Sure, right this way" he said walking back toward the office. When we were in the office, I handed him the file and he started to flip through it. My eyes were watching his face, wondering what was going through his mind right then. As his eyes scanned the sheets. When he was done he looked up,  
"Alright, you want me to sign the bottom?" He asked "Yeah, you can do that." I replied, as he grabbed a pen and signed the bottom of the page. Then he handed it to me, I also signed the bottom and handed him a copy while I took the original sheet and left. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

Walking out, I saw that the cars were gone and that the only car that sat there was mine. As I grabbed my keys and jumped into the driver's seat and left, heading for the cafe. I knew if I headed back home, I would just spend it pacing the flooring, thinking about tonight. But when I pulled up at the cafe, I saw the team's cars and immediatly regretted coming there. But by the time that I was debating if I should go in or not, I noticed that they were staring at me. I quickly gritted my teeth and stepped out of the car and walked in. "Hey Letty" Mia greeted me, a wide smile spread across her face.  
"Hey Mia" I replied, taking a seat at the counter. "How are you?" she asked,  
"Alright"  
"The usual"  
"Yeah" Mia started to get the sandwhich fixed while I relaxed on the stool. I hadn't noticed Dom around, and I was somewhat disappointed while also relieved. Later to face him was a lot better than right now. As Mia set the sandwhich down in front of me and a Diet Coke. I shot her a grateful smile, as the rest of the team chatted away about different cars. I couldn't help but wonder if they knew about that night. When I was done, I sat there relaxing and enjoying just watching them. They laughed with each other at something someone would say or would joke around with each other on something, giving each other a hard time. I couldn't help but laugh with them at some of the stuff, when the guys headed back to the garage I left as well.

Pulling up at the house I sighed and headed inside. Setting the file down on the desk and removed my heels, as I clicked on the radio. Listening to the song that came through the radio. The song struck deep, it made me stop in my tracks and listen to the words. I don't know if I was making a mistake or that the song was trying to tell me that I should love him instead of keep running away. I just sighed and thought about the words. My mind kept going over the words as I jumped in and out of the shower and then flipped through my wardrobe. Finding the perfect outfit. It was a pair of black dress pants and a black silk shirt, while I pulled on a pair of black high heel boots. I had blown out my hair and let his flow down my back while I put on some makeup. By the time I was done, it was time to go. As I quickly grabbed my keys and left the house. The song was still playing in my head as I headed for Dom's house.

Pulling up, I had to smile, but my stomach was doing flips as I sat there staring at the house. Taking a deep breath, stepped out and made my up the stairs. I hestitate for a split second before knocking. He answered only seconds later, and as he stood there in the doorway my jaw dropped. He looked gorgeous, his muscels rippled slightly under his button up blue shirt and his faded jeans clung just right to his hips. "Hey" He said, smoothly looking at me. Making me come back to reality, but when I looked into his eyes, I lost it all over again. His ebony eyes seemed to swallow me, and his smile made me go weak. I swallowed hard, "H-h-hey" I stuttered. "Come on in, DT is with his aunt and uncle for the night"  
"Mmmm" as I watched him disappear back into the kitchen. I smiled slightly and then shook it off as I followed him into the kitchen. He slightly stirred something on the stove and then grabbed two wine glasses, pouring a red wine into each of them, and handing me one. I smiled at him, the thing about Dom, was that he was good cook. But hardly anyone knew that, you were lucky if you convinced him to make his own sandwhich. Due to his family being Italian he mostly only cooked Italian food. "It smells good, what is it?" I asked  
"That cheese lasange" he replied, taking a sip of his wine.  
"Your mother's recipe?"  
"Yeah" he shot me that oh so charming smile of his. I smiled back at him before turning around to head to the table. Away from him, I took in the rest of the house. Candles were light around the room, the table covere in a white silk table cloth while white candles sat in the center of the table. On a place there was a signal red rose the finest silver placed next to the white and blue plates. When Dom walked out behind me, I could see that smile on his face. As he put the food down on the table and ushered me to my seat and then turned around and turned off the light. Giving the room a perfect warm glow, as he refilled the glasses and set the wine off to the side. "You really went all out, Dom" I said  
"I figured that it should be perfect" he replied,  
"Perfect?" an eyebrow went up over one eye. "Well, since we are spending sometime together, I figured I would see how much I can wow you"  
"That you did" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. As we dished up the food and started to eat and talk with each other. I filled him in on my job and asked about how he was. Wondering if Andre's death had cleared a little bit and didn't hurt so bad. He talked about DT and how he was and the cars that came in. Of coure, the conservation would hit cars, when supper was over we were still chatting on cars and racing.

As I sat there, I started to feel relaxed and comfortable, he was making me feel like me again, not the businesswoman that I am in Spain now, but the hard as nails, mechanic, but having softer side young woman. Things had changed over the years, since we ended our long dating relationship, but did they? Did we still love each other, but were to scared to see it? That we were meant to be together? I knew one thing though, this night was perfect and nothing would compare to it. As I helped him clean up and we headed for the couch in the living room to relax and watch a movie. But as we watched _The Chronicles of Riddick_, I had started to relax and lay my head against his shoulder, his strong arms wrapped around me. As I leaned against him, and I was enjoying it. Then his eyes found mine, he slowly and gently grabbed my chin and with a slight movement kissed me. It was in the middle of the kiss that I realized what we were doing, and yanked away from his grasp. He gave me a bewildered look, as I pulled myself up and stood before him, shaking a little.  
"I-I b-better g-go." I stuttered, as I headed for the door. Before he had even moved, I yanked the door open and walked out.

It was when I was in the car that I realized what had happened as my mind started to race. I wasn't ready to go home, I would just pace and drive myself nuts. So instead I yanked the wheel to down a street and headed for a bar. Walking in, I headed straight for the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. The bartender only a cocked an eyeridge at me, as he set the shot down, with one smooth movement, I had picked it up and swallowed it with one gulp. Ordering more, I was there for the next hour and half drinking shots of whiskey, I think I even ordered a shot of tequila somewhere in them mix. As _U + Ur hand by Pink_ started coming over the speakers, I couldn't help but dance to it.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_Check it out_

_Going out_

_On the late night_

_looking tight, feeling nice_

_It's afight_

_I can tell, I just know_

_That's its going down, tonight_

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

_That's when dick head put his hands on me_

_But you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's you and your hand tonight..._

The sound thumped through my body as I kept dancing listening to the music as it flowed. I wasnt paying attention to the people around me, I was trying to enjoy myself and get Dom off of my mind. When the song ended I headed back to the bar and had some more shots. Before I staggered out of the bar and headed home for the night.


End file.
